


Three Little Words

by Nadare



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Dee had always lingered on the edge of a relationship, but what would have happened if a push had been administered long before the inevitable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stake Out

[Last edited 8/22/15]

  
Disclaimer: Matoh Sanami holds all rights to FAKE. I just admire from afar.  
\------------------------------------  
  
**_"Three Little Words"_**  
_Chapter One: Stake Out_  
  
Dee Laytner hummed under his breath, leaning back against the seat and resting his head upon folded arms. Dark green eyes surveyed the street, focusing on a dark shadow or bodily movement ever so often. Two whole hours had gone by and not a single person had appeared save for some stray animals. Were they really in the right place for a stakeout?  
  
"Dee…" The detective turned his head towards his partner. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips, and he pulled the cylinder from his mouth to speak. "Yeah, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo McLane sighed in exasperation. Well, at least the man had stopped humming. "Nothing, Dee. I was just wondering if you'd dozed off."  
  
"Nah, it's too boring to sleep. Why did Berkeley put us on this assignment anyway? Nothing's happened since we got here. Not a soul to be seen…" Dee's words trailed off, and his eyes began to glint devilishly. A large smile soon followed suit.  
  
Ryo watched partner warily, moving as close to the passenger door as he could. Metal grinded into his back as he saw Dee lean towards him. "Now, Dee, we're on this stakeout to catch any drug dealers. We can't very well-" Dee's mouth pressed against Ryo's, silencing him effectively. His hands twitched helplessly while Ryo tried to think of a way out of the situation but the feel of Dee's mouth against his was overwhelming.  
  
Seeing the man put up little to no resistance, Dee licked Ryo's lips, asking permission to delve deeper. A small mewl issued forth from his victim's mouth, and Dee was startled. He leaned back, looking at Ryo closely. Eager hands grabbed his neck and pulled Dee against Ryo, a warm mouth silencing Dee's sound of protest.  
  
As Ryo opened his mouth to Dee, he suppressed a wolfish laugh. He was beginning to become a bad influence on Ryo. Growing bolder he was. Even now, Ryo blushed furiously while his hands clutched Dee's shirt tightly. Possessively…  
  
Coming up for air, Dee unbuttoned Ryo's shirt, kissing his neck. Ryo buried his hands in Dee's hair, his mind barely able to focus past the growing heat on his neck. The mouth traveled lower and a barely-contained tongue flickered out and licked his nipple. Then teeth gnawed on it, drawing a startled yelp out of Ryo.  
  
"Dee, stop!" Ryo grabbed Dee's shoulders and shoved him away, trying to calm his suddenly pounding heart. He looked down at his chest, seeing nearly bloody teeth marks. "What the hell were you trying to do, Dee?"  
  
Dee picked up his still burning cigarette, took a drag then pointed it at Ryo accusingly. "Don't blame it all on me! You were enjoying yourself too," he informed with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ryo couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He straightened his shirt, and then crossed his arms, making a face at his partner, trying to regain a bit of his pride. "I can't think when you do things like that," he admitted, face flushing a bit.  
  
Dee laughed, grinding the cigarette into the ashtray on the dashboard. "Well, well, Ryo's thought processes stop when he's being kissed?" He winked at Ryo affectionately. "Good to know."  
  
Ryo's embarrassment was quickly lost in a wave of anger. "You think of me as just another conques-" The words dropped off, and he pointed towards the dark hooded figure that stood under the streetlight several feet away.  
  
Dee immediately followed his partner's gaze, and watched as another figure, smaller, perhaps a woman, approached the hooded man. He licked his lips, eager for some kind of action. Besides, Ryo had wakened the beast within, and only sex which Ryo would obviously not agree to or violence could sate it. His hands grasped the gun in his holster. Violence it was.

To Be Continued…

 


	2. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bust.

_Author's Note: For some reason, I always start off long stories with short chapters in the beginning. Look at the progress of this one for instance. The first chapter was barely a page long and then slowly the chapters grew to being over ten pages each._  
  
[Written off and on between Oct. 6-24th of 2002]

[Last edited 8/22/15]  
  
Disclaimer: Matoh Sanami holds all rights to FAKE. I, just being a lowly fan, keep my respectable sanity and distance, burning money and striving to create something that holds a candle to the original.

\----------------------------------------  
  
**_"Three Little Words"_**  
_Chapter Two: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones_  
  
The pair of men observed the proceedings for some time before taking action. One couldn't rush into these types of things without making sure appearances weren't deceiving as they often were. When Dee leaned forward, a hand gripped his forearm, fingers convulsing tightly. "Wait just a few more minutes."  
  
Dee merely nodded, hand falling away from the car handle. He growled softly, jerking his arm away from Ryo's grip. "How long then? She's already given the man his money."  
  
"Not until he actually lays the product in her hands. Nothing like being caught in the act," Ryo explained quietly as he watched his partner light a cigarette in the darkness. As smoke filled the air, Dee stabbed a finger towards the couple. "They're talking an awful lot, aren't they?"  
  
Impatiently, Dee tapped his cigarette against the side of the ashtray. His eyes remained glued to the proceedings though his mind screamed for the pair to make some kind of move. If he had to stay still for another five minutes, he was going to go berserk. Patience had never been his strong suit.  
  
The small woman reached out and brushed a strand of hair back from the drug dealer's forehead, a look of adoration on her face. The hooded man did nothing in response.  
  
"Apparently business and pleasure go hand in hand," Ryo commented, crossing his arms over his chest. Dee was showing shows of impatience, which was no surprise considering how long they'd spent in the car. Another column of smoke trailed upwards in the air, dissipating after a few moments of lingering. Dee chuckled, toying with the blue plastic lighter in his hands. "Makes me wonder if I picked the right career."  
  
As if acting on a silent command, they exited the car upon seeing a plastic bag exchanged between the couple, filled with very familiar white powder. As the pair walked towards the shadows, Ryo caught Dee's gaze, motioning towards the alley just a few feet away from the street lamp. Dee nodded, squeezing Ryo's shoulder briefly then started on his way to provide backup in case things went bad.  
  
Dee cursed underneath his breath as he walked towards the alley wishing he hadn't snubbed his cigarette before he left the car. Ever since he and Ryo had had that little make-out session, his body had been desperately trying to calm down, and if chain-smoking was the answer, Dee was all for it. Damn the man and his hormones for finally choosing to respond to his advances. Why now of all times?  
  
His thoughts trailed off as he watched Ryo approach the street lamp, gun held carefully against his leg. Dee positioned himself against the wall of the alley, ready for action, should he be needed.  
  
"N.Y.P.D! Put your hands over your head and no one will get hurt!" The couple underneath the streetlamp started, and the hooded man immediately began waving his hands wildly. The woman dropped to the ground, eyes gone impossibly wide in fear. Dee glanced in the direction the man was motioning, and let out a string of curses as two figures ran towards the scene. Apparently, the drug dealer had anticipated this.  
  
Drawing his own weapon, Dee extended his arm and sighted on one of the moving figures in the darkness. He squeezed the trigger a moment later, and scowled when he missed the man's leg by mere inches. Dee dropped to his knees as a spike of white-hot agony stuck his chest, and he barely had drawn in a breath when a body slammed into him, driving him into the brick wall roughly.

Groaning loudly, Dee panted, trying to breathe past the pain that seemed to radiate everywhere. The remainder of the dealer's back-ups had managed to sneak past while Dee had been incapacitated, meaning Ryo not only had to deal with the woman, and the drug dealer but also an armed perp. The man standing above him laughed, driving a foot into his unprotected stomach. The lackey was well over 200 pounds, and by his show of strength, he was all brawn and no brains.  
  
This point was proven correct when Dee kicked wildly at his legs, aiming a particularly well-placed kick at the top of his right kneecap. Immediately, the lackey fell to the ground in a fetal position, clutching his dislocated knee. He howled in pain, cursing the detective between gasps. Satisfied he wouldn't be moving any time soon, Dee made his way towards Ryo's location.  
  
His gun was clutched tightly as he rounded the alley corner. His eyes took in the scene presented to him. The drug dealer and the other man were nowhere to be found. Ryo had his back to Dee, and was surveying the darkness outside of the street lamp closely. He did not appear to be injured, and part of Dee was glad for that. The other part was thoroughly annoyed he always ended up wounded.  
  
Within a moment, he was moving. The small woman who had been purchasing drugs was hunched over, arms tucked tightly against her head. Quiet sobbing could be heard as Dee walked closer, and he kneeled next to her. Brushing a hand against her hair, Dee watched as she sat up, brown eyes regarding him curiously. "Sorry, honey, but you have to be taken in. Wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Just when he had stood, Dee grunted, his vision a bit misty at the edges. Right, he'd been shot. How hard could it have been to forget that? Steps neared, and he looked up, eyes narrowing as he noted the arrival of backup. _Too little, too late_ , Dee thought to himself as he began walking, putting an arm over his stomach. As the paramedics led him to the back of their truck, he wished he hadn't left his pack of cigarettes in the car.

\--------------------------  
  
Two hours later, the woman, Samantha Adams, had been booked and processed along with the hired back up Stacer Morgan. As their coworkers were questioning the couple, Dee hissed as cold fingers prodded the bullet wound on his chest. Dee was sitting in the commissioner's office, bare-chested while Ryo kneeled in front of him, dressing the injury as gently as possible. The paramedics had managed to retrieve the bullet but hadn't bandaged the wound because the man was still bleeding heavily.  
  
His partner heaved a sigh, throwing the fistful of gauze he'd used into the trashcan nearby. Ryo then stood, brow narrowed in concern. "You're lucky the bullet went right through and didn't piece any vital organs."  
  
Dee grumbled underneath his breath before saying anything remotely coherent. "Yeah, yeah. Lucky me. Can I have a cigarette already?" He was tired, wounded and just wanted to crawl back to his apartment to sleep the events of the night off.  
  
"For the last time, no. You're smoking quite enough already. Are you striving to be a chain smoker?" Dee's annoyed stare shifted into a glare. Though he loved the man in front of him, he was about to ring Ryo's neck. "Ryo, shut the fuck up. I need the nicotine. I don't berate you for being a neat freak so lay off my smoking, will ya?"  
  
"I must say you're in a foul mood tonight for doing such a good job handling the assignment," Berkeley Rose commented when he entered the office. A tanned hand pushed glasses farther up his nose, and regarded Dee in cold silence. The fact that the commissioner's eyes flicked over to Ryo every few seconds didn't escape Dee's notice as he stood angrily, breath hitching as he felt the ache of the bruises that covered his back. "Yeah, well, getting shot up tends to be a damper on my mood. But I'm _so_ glad my performance pleased you," he said venomously, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm getting the hell out of here." Dee pulled on his shirt and jacket, wincing slightly as he took a few experimental steps to the door. He had a feeling things were only going to worse while his body tried to recover over the next few days. Underneath his breath, he mumbled all the tasks he had ahead of him for the remainder of the night. "Cigarette, lots of aspirin, warm covers..."  
  
Ryo watched as Dee wandered out the door. "I don't think he's up to driving, McLane. Unless you want him to get into an accident?" Berkeley informed then his lips quirked as Ryo looked up in surprise. He quickly collected the first aid supplies, and exited the room, expressing his and Dee's thanks quietly.  
  
Dee snarled at the hand that tugged at his shoulder before looking over to its owner. The curse in his throat died when faced with those concerned filled eyes set in a pale familiar face. Shrugging off the hand, Dee cleared his throat. "Let me guess. You'd rather I didn't see if my driving skills were up to par tonight, right?"  
  
"Glad to see I won't have to fight you on this," Ryo replied, clearly relieved to avoid a fight. Dee could be stubborn as hell when he wanted to. Ryo barely repressed a shudder as he spoke again, " I insist you stay at my apartment. You won't get well in that pigsty you call your home. I'm amazed you're not sick more often."  
  
Dee sniffed dramatically, a little stung by Ryo's words then he smirked, laying an arm across his partner's shoulders, drawing Ryo close to him, until he could speak directly into one ear. "You sure this isn't just a ploy to finish what we started earlier in the car?"  
  
A moment later, Dee groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "Shit, Ryo, you didn't have to hit me that hard! I'm a wounded man, you know."  
  
**To Be Continued…**


	3. But Words Will Always Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision.

[Written on Oct. 28th, 2002]

[Last Edited 8/22/15]  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Sanami Matoh is the lucky manga artist that owns FAKE.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
**_"Three Little Words"_**  
_Chapter Three: But Words Will Always Hurt Me_  
  
            Ryo lay on his bed, nestled comfortably in warm sheets and blankets. While his body was contented, his mind was busying itself with making him completely miserable, trying to comprehend why he'd acted the way he had in the car, being that he'd never responded to Dee's advances before, and not in such a fervent matter. Even now his cheeks burned as he thought of Dee’s warm mouth planting a line of kisses across his collarbone determinedly.

Thoroughly confused and dismayed, Ryo sat up, wrapping a sheet around him tightly. Fall was nearing an end, and the weather had recently taken on a chilly air, meaning snow couldn't be far behind. He rose to his feet, creeping across the bedroom floor in complete silence as he had well become aware of all the floorboards that creaked when stepped upon, and which did not.   
            Upon arriving at Ryo's apartment, Dee had fixed himself a quick sandwich using whatever he grabbed first from the fridge, taken a handful of pain relievers then collapsed on the couch in the living room. It worried Ryo as his partner was acting so out of character, he usually grinned and bore whatever befell him, but his demeanor was the exact opposite.

            Ryo came to find himself at the edge of his couch, gazing down on the unconscious figure sprawled across his furniture. The very object of his uncertainties. What was so special about him that Dee felt the need to chase him and make romantic overtures? The last time Ryo had checked he was straight yet he'd let this man kiss him countless times. Now he found himself actually countering Dee's advances, meaning his body, more hormones than anything in all probability, were definitely trying to relay a message, and Ryo wasn’t sure he was ready to receive it just yet.

            Unconscious of the action, his fingers reached down and brushed aside a few strands of black hair from Dee's forehead. He looked so different when he was asleep, no longer was that brash smirk in place. As Ryo began to move his arm, he suddenly stopped dead for no reason at all, and remained in that position for some time, trying to discern why he couldn't step that short distance away but his mind did not yield any answers, and that too made Ryo stay as he was, for he knew the answer was of the utmost significance.  
            Dee stopped his light snoring, and opened half-lidded eyes to gaze blankly at Ryo in the darkness. Uncomprehending, he snaked an arm around Ryo's waist, pulling him onto the couch as well, and despite the man's jerky movements, Dee managed to bury his face against a suddenly fevered neck. As he drifted back to sleep, he made a somewhat content sound, squeezing his pillow a bit tighter.  
            "Dee…" The name was uttered softly as strong arms convulsed against his waist and Ryo let himself relax. Surprisingly, he felt sleep drag at the edges of his mind after a few moments, in which he lay listening to the steady rhythm of Dee's heartbeat. Before he fell unconscious, Ryo mused that Bikky would have been in for quite a shock if he hadn't been staying at a friend's house for the weekend.  
\------------------------------------------------  
            Dee snuggled closer to his pillow, smiling lightly as the body in his arms groaned at the movement, unaware of a head turned his way or dark narrowed in suspicion as Dee moved even closer, running a hand down Ryo's back, fingers drumming against Ryo’s waist. Suddenly, Ryo felt very uncomfortable, and he jerked off the couch in a near blur of speed, hastening across the room to the bathroom. Ryo opened the door, muttering underneath his breath about a cold shower and over-amorous men.  
            Watching amusedly as Ryo made a strategic retreat, Dee smirked, drawing an imaginary one in the air. If he kept this up, very soon Ryo wouldn't be able to deny that he felt nothing. Feeling more than a little smug, Dee rolled off the couch, landing on the balls of his feet before he let out a string of impressive curses as his injuries from the night before made themselves known.  
            He wandered into the kitchen a moment later, walking more stiffly than usual. "Pain relievers…" Dee said, eyes scanning the kitchen for supposed items, his gaze caught on a row of brightly labeled bottles positioned on top of the refrigerator. Advil, Extra Strength Tylenol or Ibuprofen? Not one to care about such insignificant choices, he grabbed a random bottle and swallowed the pills dry.  
            His hands wandered to the refrigerator handle, and he looked over the stocked food in the unit curiously. Ryo had always kicked him out of the kitchen before he could finish investigating everything, which irked him a bit considering his profession. Thinking a moment to himself, Dee snatched a few select items from the fridge then wondered if Ryo wouldn't mind him making use of the kitchen.  
\------------------------------------------------  
            The smell of strawberries was the first aroma to hit Ryo as he stepped out of the bathroom. Intrigued, he approached the kitchen with a sense of dread lingering at the back of his mind, he couldn't picture Dee cooking without it being a complete and total disaster. He poked his head in cautiously, eyes growing wide as he observed Dee flipping pancakes serenely, and noted that the countertops weren't littered with pancake mix. In fact, they looked better than usual. Had Dee actually cleaned something?  
            "Vanilla. Why do you always smell of vanilla? Is that the main ingredient in your body wash or something?" Dee asked as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows rising a bit as he took the sight Ryo clad only in a light blue bathrobe.  
            "Actually, it's my shampoo," Ryo corrected, smiling at Dee as he pulled a pair of plates from the wooden cabinets above the stove. "Ah, one of the great mysteries is solved," Dee exclaimed dramatically as he winked at Ryo. Ryo felt himself flush as he made another retreat into his bedroom to get dressed.  
            Dee made Ryo feel as if he were balancing on a knife's edge. One minute, he was kissing the man breathless, the next he was discussing the details of a case rather professionally. All business and no play, and sometimes he couldn't distinguish whether or not Dee was serious in his advances. Part of Ryo wanted to throw all caution to the wind, and firmly embrace the idea of getting romantically involved with the man. The other chided him for sometimes falling prey to Dee's obvious intentions and endless flirtations. Dee was a known player after all, and here he was, almost unhesitatingly giving his heart away. His heart and mind seemed to be at odds.  
            Ryo's mind was deep in turmoil as he took a seat in one of the chairs situated around the table, uncharacteristically somber as he assessed the plate of food placed before him. The strawberry pancakes had not a trace of black on them, and looked rather delicious. However, Ryo knew better than to trust appearances, they were very often deceiving.  
            Upon seeing Ryo's skeptical gaze, Dee struck a dramatic pose, hands held over his heart just so. "Oh, you wound me, dear sir! I'll have you know I was halfway decent cook before you came along and spoiled me," he said taking his own seat, quickly shoveling one of pancakes into his mouth after practically drowning it in maple syrup and powered sugar.  
            Ryo made a face at Dee's poor table manners then glanced down at his own breakfast, swearing vengeance if the food killed him once consumed. He took up his knife and folk if a bit hesitantly, and took a small bite. It was surprisingly sweet with a hint of honey as an aftertaste. The rest of the pancake was eaten swiftly while Dee smirked in silent triumph.  
            Ryo paused in his meal to eye Dee suspiciously. He still hadn't forgotten the stunt he pulled last night, along with this morning's as well. "I take it you slept rather well last night?"  
            Dee grinned widely, the smile bordering on the malevolence side. "I acquired a nice pillow though it had the oddest habit of moving even closer than intended." Ryo said nothing to this, only popped another piece of pancake into his mouth.

Seeing his opening, Dee leaned forward, resting a hand on Ryo's arm. "By the way, I'm curious. What were you doing standing over the couch in the middle of the night. Surely, you weren't planning to molest me in my sleep? Not that it’d be unwelcome." Dee wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, not aware his partner wasn’t exactly in the teasing mood.  
            Ryo frowned, dark thoughts swirling about in his mind once more. He put down his silverware, and laid a hand over Dee's lingering touch, intertwining their fingers. Watching Dee’s surprised face, he clutched firmly at the embrace, absolutely firm in what he was about to admit. "I was putting certain things into prospective. I'm sure you've noticed something's changed in my behavior. No matter what I tell my mind, my body refuses to heed its advice. I should just flatly tell you there's no chance in hell that you'd have manage a relationship with me, but I can't."  
            "Ryo?”  
            Ryo took a deep breath, not so sure this was such a good idea anymore. "I'm saying I'm willing to hazard a relationship with you," he said quickly, wishing he hadn't decided to be spontaneous, and throw all caution to the wind. Determined to avoid Dee’s eyes as long as he could, Ryo bit his lower lip, dark eyes lifting after a moment, from the linoleum floor to gauge his partner’s reaction. What he found stunned him.  
            Dee’s gaze was mutely fixed on him, surprise bordering on shock as he continued to stare. Seconds later, Dee’s expression slowly returned to his usual smirk, the only difference being that Dee seemed very satisfied. Dee squeezed Ryo's hand briefly. "You won't regret it, Ryo, I promise you."  
            Ryo merely nodded, unwilling to think of all that could go wrong with this initiative, and instead concentrated on all that could be. Unaware of it, a small smile gathered on Ryo’s face, which Dee echoed, unknowing of its true connotation.  
****  
To Be Continued…  
 


	4. Never Doubt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is made aware of the situation.

[Written on October 31st, 2002]

[Last edited 8/22/15]

Disclaimer: Matoh Sanami is the owner of all who are featured. I just follow my muses’ bidding and write to my heart’s content about her characters.

\-------------------------------------------

“Three Little Words”  
Chapter Four: Never Doubt Me

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, even with Ryo’s confession and desire to seek a romantic relationship with Dee. Said man had had a ridiculous smile plastered on his face since, and carefully avoided coming into physical contact with Ryo, which was perplexing to say the least. He’d pictured Dee practically pouncing on him, cackling wildly about victory but he’d done nothing of the kind.

            Had he been wrong in admitting his feelings? Ryo thought, as he cut up various vegetables in preparation for dinner, unaware of the footsteps advancing towards him until a hand touched his shoulder. Ryo spun around in surprise, jerking the set of headphones that had been resting on his head off quickly. Dark blue eyes set in an ebony face watched in amusement as his unofficial guardian recovered then smiled in recognition. “Bikky, I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow afternoon. Did something happen?”

            The young teenager rolled his eyes, and jabbed a thumb towards his bruised right eye, a bit irritated about what had happened even now. “No, I only smashed a fist in my face voluntarily. Of course, something happened. That bastard, Mike, insulted me and then had the damn gull to punch me! If he wasn’t sporting his own black eye, I’d still be pissed.”

            Frowning, Ryo kneeled in front of Bikky, touching the bruised flesh lightly. When the boy visibly winced, Ryo sighed heavily and headed towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit. It seemed he’d been using it a lot more than usual.

            As he neared the kitchen, the sound of angry yelling filled the air, and Ryo walked hurriedly to the room, only to chide himself for worrying since fighting seemed to be as per usual for Bikky and Dee.

            “Please, I refuse to believe you actually made these! Your idea of breakfast is a can of beer and a couple of pop tarts!” Bikky was sitting at the kitchen table, shoving one of the leftover pancakes in his mouth and glaring intently at Dee, acting for all he was worth, as a nuisance.

            Dee growled warningly, his arms twitching as he resisted the urge to plant his hands around Bikky’s neck. Somehow, he doubted Ryo would appreciate him trying to murder him in the apartment. “You smart-ass little punk! I’ll have you-uh…hey, Ryo. How long have you been standing there?”

            Ryo frowned disapprovingly at the pair, even more so when Dee tried to grin innocently since Ryo was well aware his partner was anything but innocent. “Long enough. I’m disappointed in both of you though if you weren’t fighting, something would be glaringly off. Come over here, Bikky, and I’ll give you an ice pack for that eye.”

Bikky finished off the last of the pancake then walked over to Ryo, sticking his tongue out at Dee as he passed, unaware Dee returned the gesture with something worse. As Ryo handed Bikky the ice pack, he spoke quietly, out of Dee’s range of hearing. Dee was currently was poking at the soup on the stove, smiling when he sniffed the concoction. “Bikky, Dee’s going to be around more often than usual, and I’d like you to try and be civil to him.”

“Why is he going to be here around more often? Don’t tell me the two of you are dating or…” At Ryo’s serious expression, Bikky’s eyes widened in disbelief. “No way. You can’t be seriously thinking of dating the dumbass?!”

Dee straightened, brow narrowing in anger. Ryo met his gaze from across the room and shook his head firmly, sending a clear signal that he could very well handle this by himself. Dee nodded, slandering out of the room to give the pair some privacy.

“I do realize you’re not fond of the man, but I was serious when I came to this decision and still am. I have to see if this works out or not. You understand that, don’t you, Bikky?” The young teenager gazed up at Ryo in silence then gave a curt nod.

“But that still doesn’t mean I have to like him. He’s loud, obnoxious-“

“Not to mention devastatingly handsome,” Dee interjected, glaring openly as Bikky countered the expression. He stalked up to Dee, and stabbed a finger into his chest, speaking angrily, punctuating each word with a press of his finger. “If you break his heart, I’m going to feed it back to you in pieces.” Colorful threat said and done, Bikky sulked off to his room, muttering underneath his breath to call him whenever dinner was ready.

“Pushy little…” At Ryo’s glare, Dee curtailed the last of his words, and took a seat at the kitchen table, watching in silence as Ryo returned to his task of preparing dinner. “I’m surprised you told him so soon.”

A tight smile gathered on Ryo’s lips as he cut the small carrot into two with the knife, another downward strike, and the vegetable was cut into satisfactory pieces. “Is it? He’s living in the same apartment as me, and having to make excuses each and every time you appear doesn’t exactly sound appealing. To be honest, I’m kind of surprised he took it so well. After all, it’s everyday your guardian admits he’s interested in another man.”

Warm arms encircled his waist, and Dee rested his chin on Ryo’s shoulder comfortably. When the last of his partner’s words had come out bitter, he’d decided to end his undeclared ban on touching Ryo, and offer some comfort. Indeed, when he had first realized his sexuality, he’d been a bit cynical at first as well.

One of Dee’s eyebrows arched when the body in his arms leaned back into the embrace, but he wasn’t going to argue, being so satisfied at the moment. He planted a light kiss on Ryo’s neck, and spoke quietly, his tone unnaturally soft. “And I’m forever grateful for your courage. I do care about you, Ryo, and I’ll wait however long I have to before you’re comfortable in being seen with me in public.”

“Dee…” Ryo was stunned. He’d never expected him to pinpoint his anxiety exactly. Somehow, this made the burden a little more bearable, and suddenly grateful, he turned in the Dee’s arms, and nipped at his partner’s lower lip, delighting in the expression Dee’s face took as he realized Ryo was being playful.

Growling lightly, Dee pressed his mouth against Ryo’s savagely, drawing a groan as he delved deeper, exploring Ryo’s mouth to the fullest. When his body was beginning to make react accordingly, Dee pulled away, breath a bit ragged, watching as Ryo opened his eyes, and heavy longing dissipated from their depths.

“It gets better?” Dee grinned broadly, entertaining thoughts of just how far he could get Ryo to progress before he got uncomfortable though instead of answering Ryo’s inquiry, he jerked a thumb in the stove’s direction. “Your soup’s boiling over.”

“Shit!” Dee could only laugh as Ryo scrambled towards the appliance.

\----------------------------------------------

Sunday evening…

A slim finger trailed down the length of Ryo’s bare chest then a thumb slipped into the top of his jeans, and fingers tugged at his zipper impatiently, Dee making sure to observe Ryo carefully as he undid the piece of clothing, searching for any sign of unease or fear.

Seeing none, Dee set about removing the piece of clothing, and when the jeans were tossed away, Dee leaned over him, pressing his mouth to Ryo’s, who did anything but protest as he kissed fervently back, making sure he wasn’t the only one of the receiving end.  

            When a hand fondled his crotch, Ryo moaned into Dee’s mouth, burying his hands into a head of familiar dark locks. Dee pulled up to catch his breath, Ryo moaned almost despairingly for the loss of heat upon his mouth. “Tut tut,” Dee teased, nipping lightly at Ryo’s neck as he pulled away.

            Ryo looked to Dee questionably, making his partner chuckled dryly, suddenly wishing he had a pack of cigarettes nearby. “Ryo, your body may be more than willing but I highly doubt your mind is. I’m not going to have you mad at me for taking advantage of you even when you’re mewling and pleading beneath me.”

            Still confused and disheartened from the loss of Dee’s body upon his, Ryo could only nod curtly as he tried to reign in his wandering mind. Dee was surprisingly gentle when it came to chiding him for letting his body override his senses. Seeing Dee’s eyes scan the floor for his ever-present cigarette carton, Ryo reached back over the couch arm and grabbed hold of said item plus a plastic lighter, tossing them to Dee who smiled gratefully.

            Dee exhaled smoke a moment later, and Ryo grabbed his jeans from the floor and slipped them on, very aware that it was tighter than it should have been. “You think things could get more heated than they already are?”

            “No doubt they will. You’ve shown surprising restraint so far. How do you handle that?” Ryo asked curiously, as he sat up on the couch, and watched Dee contently smoke his cigarette. Also because he wanted to see Dee’s expression when he answered.

            “Heh, I chased after you for a few years if you will recall. Now, that we’re finally in a relationship, I’m the one who has to put the brakes on since _someone_ can’t stop them self very easily. Damn ironic, isn’t it?”

            Ryo flushed in the darkness of the living room, hands searching around for his discarded shirt absently. “Oi, Dee… Doko wa watakushi no waishatu desu ka (1)?”

            Dee arched a brow curiously at his partner’s slip into his native language. Usually, it meant he was very flustered or incredibly nervous. “You might as well be talking gibberish, Ryo. Want to repeat that question in English?”

            “Sorry, I asked if you knew where my shirt was.”

            “Hmm, I wonder if your shirt got ripped off here or in the kitchen?”

            “Dee!”

 

### To Be Continued…

 

(1) Phrase provided by Autumn (from fanfiction.net). Thanks for the assistance!


	5. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case deepens.

  
[Written between November 8th through the 12th of 2002]

[Last edited 8/22/15]  
  
Disclaimer: Matoh Sanami owns everything pertaining to FAKE as well as a few other people and companies. Suing will only get you a large collection of anime and manga.   
\----------------------------------------------  
**_"Three Little Words"_**  
_Chapter Five: Descent_  
  
Tap.  
  
The soft noise was produced by clipped fingernails and the tip of long digits landing on the hard surface of the desk across from him, the reverberation continuing, developing a steady rhythm. Summoning up great effort, Ryo managed to tune the sound out, along with Dee's soft uttering of words as he mumbled to himself, he never was one to read silently, to concentrate on the stack of papers in front of him.  
  
Samantha Adams, the woman who'd been arrested on Friday evening, had provided a great deal of information after getting over the initial shock of being busted. The drug dealer, Ronald Harrison, was just one in a broad ring surrounding New York City. An APB had been put out on the man but so far, there'd been no hide or hair seen of the drug dealer. Unearthing the drug ring would no doubt keep most of the department busy, investigating leads and even going uncover if the situation called for it. Ryo himself wasn't fond of the possibility, as one false step usually spelled disaster or worse if discovered.  
  
Ryo was drawn out of his reverie by the scent of cigarette smoke and a hint of cinnamon. Slightly dazed, he watched as Dee took his seat once again, having retrieved his desired sheet of paper from Ryo's desktop. Shaking his head, Ryo dropped his eyes to regard the report on the tabletop, chiding himself for getting distracted. This had been exactly what he'd been afraid of when agreeing to get involved with Dee, his focus was slipping, and Ryo glared at the papers accusingly. _Why can't you be as interesting as Dee?_  
  
"While I'm flattered by the statement, I don't think the report's capable of responding, Ryo, inanimate object and all."  
  
Ryo straightened in the chair, glancing at Dee's amused expression in surprise. He hadn't said that out loud, had he? Flustered, he shifted his thought processes to the business at hand. He didn't trust himself not to say any more embarrassing things. "Has the commissioner given any instructions along with this report?"  
  
Dee scoffed, a bit miffed at the detective's quick dismissal of his words. The way Ryo's shoulders had tightened up, and raw expression on his face hardened into seriousness signified his metamorphosis into all business and no play, certainly not flirting. "Not yet but I'm pretty sure those aren't far behind. Why are you asking, afraid he'll stick you with the worst assignment?"  
  
"It's not that," Ryo said swiftly, letting the papers in his hand crash to the desktop below in a littered mess. Dee raised an eyebrow in amazement, silently wondering what had worked its way underneath Ryo's skin so deeply. As long as Dee had known Ryo, the man abhorred messiness, and if he had a coin phrase, it would have been 'cleanliness is next to godliness.' The mess on the desk contradicted this knowledge and a string of apprehension began to weave itself around Dee's mind as Ryo spoke again.  
  
"It's just- I'm worried that this case is going to take a long time to solve. A long and frustrating road for us to thread, not to mention the danger entangled in it." His tone was quiet, and Dee had to lean forward across the desk to catch wind of the words.  “I'm wondering if it was a mistake to us to get involved, what with our jobs an-"  
  
A tan hand roughly grabbed his own, intertwined the ten fingers closely, almost joint to joint, a knowingly intimate gesture that to prying eyes wouldn't prompt more than a sidelong glance or raised eyebrow. Dee's voice was harsh in tone as he spat out words, lips pressed thin and white, "If you start on that trail of thought, you'll never get your bearings straight. As long as you're willing to tolerate me, I'm not leaving you ever."  
  
Ryo blinked rather idiotically, wide dark eyes regarding Dee in stunned silence. Whenever he thought he had grasped a basic understanding of Dee, the man proved him wrong time and time again. When footfalls fell dangerously close to their joined desks, Dee's hand slipped away after a tight reassuring squeeze.  
  
Ryo was silent for a moment before uttering a quiet thank you. As Dee set about looking assessing the various tasks they had to accomplish that day, Ryo stood, stretching sore muscles. It was only eleven 'o clock in the morning, which meant they would spend most of the afternoon interviewing the tenants of a nearby apartment building to the scene of the incident. Not a very fun prospect as most of the people would probably make mention of the noise and little else.  
  
Swallowing a sigh, Ryo walked to Dee's desk, placing hands on the back of the man's chair to lean over his right shoulder, just a hair's breathe away from resting his chin on Dee's shoulder.  
  
Dee turned his head to gaze at Ryo curiously, only stopping when warm breath fanned against the back of his neck, and Dee shivered, eyes fluttering open and shut minutely. Who knew Ryo could be so damn alluring at times? "Hey, Dee, how's your injury doing? Are you in pain?"  
  
A tad breathless, he waited until he could formulate a response that didn't betray his body's reaction to Ryo's unexpected yet damn effective overture. "Not anymore." He felt rather than saw Ryo's smile behind him.  
  
"Oh, really? That's good." Dee clenched a fist as Ryo pulled away but knew the man wouldn't appreciate being molested in a room teeming with people. Cursing underneath his breath, he watched as Ryo took his seat once more, smiling broadly as if he was pleased with himself. "You evil bastard!"  
  
Ryo only smirked wider, picking up the scattered papers on his desk and straightening them in a tidy stacked pile. "Just giving a taste of what you put me through," he explained briefly. "But that's not important right now. Do you want to have lunch before or after we start questioning the tenants of the apartment building?"  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
Four long frustrating hours later, the pair of detectives neared the last apartment of the building, Dee pulling out his notebook in advance. He looked over the various notes, the whole lot of the tenants hadn't seen the drug dealer in question at all or any man matching his description though one middle-aged woman had mentioned there'd been someone yelling loudly late Friday evening near the building. She figured it had been a lover's quarrel and had thought it best not to get involved.  
  
"Damn, what horrible luck we've been having. Did someone put this whole building under mass hypnosis or what? Seems like everyone was either out for the evening or sound asleep."  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Ryo asked as he pounded a fist on the surface of the wooden door. After a few moments of waiting, they exchanged a knowing look. Lowering his voice, Ryo placed a hand on Dee's arm. "This is suspicious. Do you think they're not at home or just leery of th-"  
  
Dee held a finger to lips, listening closely as the air was suddenly charged with apprehension then the very familiar sound of the release of a safely echoed, and both men ducked instinctively as a bullet blasted forth from the door and hit the plaster wall behind them, white powder filling the air momentarily. The shot had been mere inches from the space Ryo had previously occupied.  
  
"This guy's good," Ryo whispered softly as he knelt on the floor, suppressing his body's urge to kick open the door, which would not exactly been a good thing to do especially if he had correctly guessed the man's weapon of choice. Silently, Dee ran a hand over the bullet holes, and mouthed the words. 'Shotgun?'  
  
Ryo nodded grimly before crawling over to the far left side of the door. They waited a full minute before deciding to take some action as either the shotgun blast was meant to distract them or the guy was hiding himself away in the apartment and had fired randomly. It was eerily silent as Ryo stood, drawing his own weapon, and placed a hand on the knob. Dee was only a foot away, covering his back as Ryo opened the door.  
  
Dee observed his partner as he stood in the open doorway then breathed a sigh of relief when Ryo turned around and gave an all-clear sign. "There was someone here but he's gone now. It seems he took advantage of our lingering and slipped away."  
  
Ryo searched the apartment thoroughly, immediately taking notice of a passport and driver's license. He weaved his way through the various rooms, pausing as he spotted a drop of crimson on the hardwood floor near the bedroom. Cautiously, he opened the door and looked into the darkness. Not a minute later, Ryo came back out into the living room, face deathly pale and troubled.  
  
"Ryo, are you all right?"  
  
Mutely, he shook his head, and his voice came out shakily, "Not only is our man a dabbler in narcotics, he's also fully embraced the role of a killer. I'm beginning to understand his activities these past few days. I'm only hazarding a guess here, but it’s most likely that after having a run-in with the police on Friday evening, he entered the apartment building, and found an unlocked apartment. I believe the woman lying dead in the bedroom came home and were immediately assaulted though I don't think he meant to kill her but he did anyway. He's been holed up here the whole time, right after our fucking noses."  
  
Ryo tossed the identification items to Dee before he could comment on his address. "Ronald Forest Harrison. DOB: December 26th, 1969. Height: 601. Eyes: Blue. Type: AB. Drug dealer and novice killer. Shit, this is shaping up to be one hell of a case."  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
_Monday evening, some hours later…_  
  
Hands opened the apartment door, resting briefly on the knob before releasing it. Ryo walked through the doorway resignedly, emotionally and physically exhausted. He pulled off his jacket, and paused a moment before tossing it onto the couch in the living room. He was too tired to be concerned with tidiness, and there was always the morning to take proper care of it.  
  
Bikky sat in front of the television, eyes glued to the screen as he stabbed with swift fingers at the Playstation controller in his hands. Smiling lightly, Ryo collapsed on the couch in front of the TV, watching as a CGI character was thrown from a crumbling building by a tall dark man who gazed down at the falling figure sadly. "What are you playing?"  
  
Bikky started, casting a backward glance over his shoulder, blue eyes narrowed in concern at his guardian's haggard appearance. "You're home already? Usually you don't get home till later."  
  
Ryo shrugged, standing up lazily. "It was a hectic day at work, I managed to get off early because of it," he said in simple terms, not wanting to get into the grisly details of the murder victim he'd discovered this afternoon. Murder, it reminded him of the night his own parents had been slaughtered.  
  
"Where's the dumb-ass?"  
  
A long sigh went through the air at Bikky's accusing tone. "Since I'm not exactly in the mood to cook, Dee was nice enough to offer to go get us some take-out. He should be here shortly so try to act civil, please."  
  
Ryo didn't think he could put up with the two's antics today, his mood was sour as it was. For some reason, every since he'd lay eyes on that dead body, this mind had become trapped in the past, and he'd been unable to force himself back in the present. It was odd because he'd seen murder victims before, but this one had been particularly savage like a wild animal had attacked her instead of a human being.  
  
"By the way, have you finished your homework?" By the young teenager's hunched shoulders and his sudden silence, the answer was obvious. "Turn off the video game, and go finish your schoolwork, Bikky, then you can go do whatever you like. I'll even provide you with some money if you want to go out."  
  
Bikky quickly complied, eyes practically sparkling at the mention of being given money freely. Once he was absent, Ryo wandered into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. Not a minute later, the doorbell rang, and growling underneath his breath, Ryo stalked to the door, the glare on his face softening when he saw Dee rocking back and forth on his heels in the hallway, carrying a large white bag.  
  
"Is Chinese satisfactory?" Dee asked though it was a little late to be asking really, flashing a grin at Ryo who only stared back tiredly in response. "That's fine, Chinese cuisine is Bikky's favorite so he'll be immensely satisfied. Just deposit the food on the kitchen table, and I'll get out some plates."  
  
"Ryo, are you feeling all right? You've been a bit low-spirited since this afternoon. Is it because of the b-" An elbow in the ribs silenced Dee as Bikky walked in the kitchen, automatically heading towards the food on the table. He pulled out the various containers, sniffing in obvious distaste at the appearance or smell of one of the orders until his desired food was in hand. He sauntered out of the dining area and retreated to his room without glancing once or even saying a word to Dee.  
  
"Goddamn it, Ryo, did you happen to forget that I was shot in the chest this past weekend?" A pair of hands roughly pulled Dee towards him, and Ryo pressed his mouth against Dee's in desperation, some part of him yearning to be held in Dee's arms, to be comforted without having to ask for it.  
  
The pain in his chest swiftly forgotten, Dee pulled the enthusiastic Ryo into his arms, hands kneading the tense muscles in the man's back. When Dee ran a thumb down the line of Ryo’s spine, the body in his arms completely melted against him, his forehead falling against the curve of Dee's neck.  
  
Making a mental note to try that ministration when they were in a better-situated position, Dee moved Ryo towards the kitchen table where he took a seat, and gathered his partner in his arms as best he could. "All right, now I know something's wrong. It's usually me who's assaulting you like that, not that I don't mind but it's a bit disturbing."  
  
Ryo shifted in his arms, laying his head against Dee's shoulder. "Shut up," he bit out harshly but there was no real menace in his tone. "Sometimes silence is better suited for this type of situation."  
  
Dee complied, kissing Ryo's forehead lightly then rested his chin against honey-colored locks when Bikky walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the pair, doing a double take when he realized the position they were in. Scowling at the boy, Dee made a shooing motion with his free hand, and after a moment's hesitation the teenager followed the suggestion, an astonished look on his face.  
  
Frowning at the cooling Chinese food, Dee glanced at the man in his arms, and shrugged mentally. Let the food rot for all he cared, having a handful of Ryo was of much more importance to him.  
  
When Ryo's breathing rose slow and steady, Dee stood up carefully, wincing at the pain Ryo was unwittingly causing as he pressed against his still healing wound. Part of him was disappointed that Ryo had only wanted to snuggle while the other was happily content that Ryo trusted him so much as to fall unconscious in his arms.  
  
Laying Ryo on the couch, Dee quickly snagged an afghan and laid it over Ryo, going so far as to tuck it under his chin. Ryo did nothing but snuggle deeper into the blanket. Grinning to himself, Dee retreated to the kitchen where he shoved the Chinese food in the refrigerator, and grimly started towards Bikky's room.  
  
The door was, of course, locked. Knocking softly, Dee was taken aback when Bikky opened the door so quickly, and willingly. A slither of surprise was still etched in the boy's face, and Dee felt a feeling of smugness overcome him. Seeing that Bikky hadn't closed the door yet, he entered the room upon seeing no sign of a glare on the teenager's features.  
  
"What do you want, dumb-ass?" Dee cocked a brow at the statement but did nothing as his eyes scanned the room Bikky called his own. Various clothes were littered about on the floor along with some dinner plates, and stray remnants of TV dinners. On the bed were an opened schoolbook, and a notebook. "Since Ryo's decided to take a trip to la-la land, I decided now would be the perfect time for us to have a little talk."  
  
Bikky stared at him suspiciously. "Talk, about what, the fact that you've finally managed to seduce Ryo into having a relationship with you or that we completely hate each other's guts?"

 Dee crossed his arms, willing himself not to get upset. One, he hadn't come to speak with Bikky to yell. Second, he didn't want to wake Ryo up when he clearly needed the rest.

"Bikky…" Dee started then closed his mouth deciding against that route. "I'll admit I did push Ryo a little, but it's not all my fault. He didn't completely reject my advances, did he? This relationship I supposedly drove him to wasn't my idea at all. It’s Ryo who decided to have a go at it, of his own free will, I might add."  
  
Before Bikky could have a word, he continued, "And while I admit I'm not fond of you, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and start over again. I'll be relatively nice to you, and you could do the same. Since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, it's only fair we come to some agreement, right? I'd hate to drive Ryo into the nuthouse."  
  
Bikky absorbed Dee's words, and ran them through his mind, testing his sincerity and honesty. While he doubted the first part, he knew the rest to be sincere. Biting his bottom lip, he held out a hand hesitantly. Dee smiled at the gesture and clasped it tightly.  
  
Nodding to himself, Dee stood, ruffling a hand through Bikky's hair. "Thanks, kiddo, I appreciate this. How about I bring over Chinese tomorrow night too?"  
  
Bikky allowed a smirk to gather on his face as he looked up at Dee. "As long as you bring an order of General Tso's chicken, and not that Pepper Steak crap."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Dee exclaimed, saluting as he exited the room. Once the door was closed softly, he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that had gone over extremely well. He'd rather expected Bikky to cry, scream, and basically make a general nuisance of himself before agreeing to make an effort to get along with Dee. The apocalypse was most definitely coming soon.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Dee entered the living room, and quietly climbed onto the couch with a certain detective. Ryo groaned in his sleep, but turned around and burrowed into Dee's open arms. As Dee got comfortable, he allowed himself a small smirk. He rested his chin upon Ryo's head, and gingerly pulled the man closer.  
  
"Silence is most definitely better in moments like this," he whispered as his eyes closed on their own accord, and sleep dragged at the edges of his mind. He thought he could definitely get used to this particular pillow.  
  
**To Be Continued…**


	6. Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee stumbles onto a secret.

[Written on November 17th through the 18th    of 2002]

[Last edited on 8/22/15]

Disclaimer: Sanami Matoh holds all rights over this manga. My muses just happen to prod me with ideas involving characters from it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_  
**“Three Little Words”**  
_

Chapter Six: Momentum

            Ryo McLane lowered a hand to his forearm, and pitched a potion of his flesh for good measure, biting his lower lip as a stab of pain radiated from the action. He nodded to himself as the knowledge that this wasn’t a dream connected to his brain. Something was glaringly off, it was more likely they’d entered the Twilight Zone or the Outer Limits than accepting the fact Dee and Bikky were getting along quite well. It was also unsettling to say the least.

            Currently, Dee had a broad smile on his face as he served Bikky two hard-boiled eggs and a few pieces of bacon, one eyebrow was raised in some unreadable emotion, most likely from irritation, though over what, Ryo couldn’t fathom. Bikky himself was smirking, shoveling a forkful of the fried food into his mouth as he asked if Dee was going to be around this evening as well, the smirk on Bikky’s features had become a hard mask, and underneath Ryo knew laid layers of other emotions as well.

            Ryo’s mood from the prior evening hadn’t improved. If anything, it had gotten steadily worst mostly since when he had first awakened this morning, he’d felt a stir of resentment at the position Dee and himself had ended up in. Intertwining legs, Dee’s arms held tightly, if a bit possessively around his waist.

            After a stiff moment, he had relaxed in Dee’s restful arms, letting out a contented sigh when he realized just how comfortable their position was. It also provided a good vantage point for observing Dee while he slumbered anyway.

            Ryo brushed aside a strand of sleep-tousled hair, smiling when his partner’s heavy breathing didn’t change at all. One arm pulled him nearer, but not one of the two closed eyes opened. Most of the afghan had been unconsciously pulled towards Dee, and he made an unvoiced note that if the relationship ever advanced beyond fevered kisses, mild foreplay and snuggling, to have plenty of spare blankets around.

            When his body had begun to prod at him to heed the call of nature, he’d slipped out of Dee’s embrace gently and silently, hoping Dee wouldn’t wake up unexpectedly. The man had slept on, gripping in place of Ryo, a cushion from the couch and moving deeper under the recesses of the afghan.

            After he’d finished his morning shower, he had headed into the kitchen to find Bikky seated at the kitchen table, absently reading a graphic novel. The teenager hadn’t stirred even when Ryo had taken a mug of tea over to the table to join him. His cheeks had flushed slightly when he’d thought of the position they’d been in, and of Bikky witnessing it, but a voice at the back of his mind told him Bikky was always going to be nearby when incidents like this occurred.

            Bikky’s question had been unexpected, and Ryo nearly choked on his tea when the boy spoke. “Why do you like Dee?”

            Over the initial discomfort, Ryo thought Bikky’s question over seriously, wondering himself why Dee managed to stir such zeal from him. After he’d consumed one cup of tea, and had started on another, he began to provide an answer. “I suppose it’s because he makes me feel safe.”

            “Safe?” Bikky had parroted, closing the graphic novel and tucking it onto his lap as he shifted his position so he could meet Ryo’s gaze. “What does that mean?”

            “Because of my job, and its occupational hazards, I need some kind of escape, some reassurance that the world is not corrupt, and everything is going to be fine. Dee provides that even if he himself is not aware of it. Do you understand?”

            Bikky stared at him for a moment, gazing coolly at Ryo before he nodded his head. “You love him.” It wasn’t a question, but a flat-out statement. 

            Sputtering and coughing madly, Ryo would have frantically denied Bikky’s words if the object of their conversation hadn’t sauntered in, muttering quiet greetings underneath his breath as he headed for the fridge to fetch some food for his growling stomach. When Ryo had glanced back at Bikky, he had his face buried in the graphic nove, as if he hadn’t uttered that somewhat disconcerting statement. 

            “So what do you people want? Eggs and bacon or pancakes?”

            Dragging his mind back to the present, Ryo nibbled on a piece of toast as he quietly observed Dee, who was consuming the food on his plate with inhuman speed, practically scooping the food into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Ryo was surprised Dee didn’t get indigestion every day. “Ryo, you sure you don’t want any?”

            Not sure whether or not his voice would come normal, he simply shook his head, taking a sip of tea as he tried to shift his attention to the newspaper in his hands, but a pair of unwilling eyes refused, coming to rest back on Dee’s monstrous eating manner once again. His partner had begun to keep a set of spare clothing and a small duffel bag of essentials at the apartment since he was spending so many nights at the place. Ryo found this a bit disquieting, it meant the relationship was evolving at a swift pace, and he didn’t want things to skid out of control too quickly.

            Currently, Dee was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, which provided an excellent view of the man’s bottom if Ryo was willing to consciously acknowledge it, and a dark blue flannel shirt that had been buttoned in haste as two of the buttons on his upper chest were undone. Dark emerald eyes meet his heavy gaze questionably, and Ryo started, shifting his eyes to the paper in front of him. Damn the man for being a piece of excellent eye candy.

            Though he’d gotten away from the subject at hand, Bikky and Dee were actually getting along with each other quite well, exchanging small talk, and occasional bouts of laughter, one would think the two were romantically involved instead of Dee and himself. Chuckling quietly at the mental image it had provided, he stood, abandoning the uninteresting newspaper.

            “We should get a move on,” Ryo said quietly, heading for the front door to gather his coat, ignoring the curious glances cast at his back. Without waiting for a reply, he stepped out of the apartment, still a bit disturbed from Dee and Bikky’s odd behavior.

            Dee shoveled the rest of the food in his mouth, barely taking the time to chew, and hurriedly threw the plate in the sink. “What’d you do to piss him off, dumb-ass?”

            Swallowing a curse, Dee regarded the young teenager with a heated glare, noting with detached amusement, the boy mirrored his expression. “I have no idea. I thought we were doing quite well, acting all civil to one another. Do you think he suspects something’s up?”

            “Definitely, he was way too quiet this morning even when I asked him what he thought of you. Shit.”

            “What’s the curse for, forgot a date with Cal or something?” A silver-plated fork bounced off the side of his head, and Dee growled underneath his breath, planting his hands on the edge of the kitchen table as he advanced on the boy. Maybe if he had his arms under control, he wouldn’t throttle Bikky to death. _Maybe,_ he added swiftly as his fingers began to dig into the underside of the table.

            “I caught Ryo earlier this morning, and asked him why he bothered to get involved with an asshole like you. He said you made him feel safe though I can’t figure how that’s possible. His voice was really soft when he was talking, and he doesn’t speak that way unless it’s about someone he really cares about so I just assumed he loved you and flat out told him that much.”

            _I will not strangle Bikky. I will not strangle Bikky. I will not strangle Bikky_ , Dee thought to himself, turning the words into a mantra as his fingers grew white underneath the table from the intense pressure he was exerting on the digits. “You fucking idiot! The man just recently accepts the fact he’s gay, and you blurt that nonsense out?”

            Bikky rose from the table angrily, taking offense at the words. “I’m the idiot? If you hadn’t come around in the first place, maybe Ryo wouldn’t be so confused right now!”

Dee felt the glower on his features go up a notch, and extracted his hands from the table, noting the ashen tips of his fingers as he turned away. It seemed him and Bikky had come to a roadblock, and the issue wouldn’t go away anytime soon. Aware of the fact Ryo was awaiting him, Dee ignored the intense glare being cast his way, and stalked out of the room, contained violence in his jerky actions as he grabbed his jacket and opened the door. He had much to fix, and nowhere near enough time to do it in.

\-------------------------------------------------------

            Once they’d entered the 27th precinct of the New York Police Department, a familiar set of lungs inhaled air and screeched out the name of his adored, legs instantaneously preparing to launch themselves towards the unsuspecting detective.   “Dee-sempai!” J.J. cried out the name meaning it almost religiously. Once situated around Dee’s waist, he snuggled against that warm body, nuzzling Dee’s chest, convinced it was pure heaven.

            “Goddamn it, J.J.! Let me go!” Dee roared, finding the clinging figure quite difficult to pry off as it pressed even closer. “J.J.!” He hissed warningly, glancing anxiously at Ryo as he tried to jerk the over-affectionate man off him.

            J.J. cried out in alarm, and halfway in pain when a hand wrenched the skin on the back of his neck, prompting his limbs to go flaccid and release the body in his arms. “Hey, that hurt!” J.J. complained, rubbing the back of neck as it sung in pain.

            Ryo stepped away, a ghost of a self-satisfied smile on his face as he muttered an apology he obviously didn’t mean. Dee was just as astonished as J.J. who quickly stood up, eyeing Ryo distrustfully. Since when had Dee’s partner actually paid heed when he glomped the man?

            Trailing Ryo past the various offices, and into the main room, Dee watched as Ryo settled into his chair, hands sorting through the newly deposited papers on his desktop. “What did you do to J.J.?” he questioned curiously.

            “Pressure point. It was quite effective, no?”

            So, even if Ryo was confused about his feelings for him, at least he cared enough to be become envious and protect his dignity. The day was beginning to take a turn for the better.

\---------------------------------------------     

            “Ronald Forest Harrison, two accounts of shoplifting as a teenager, one attempted break-in at the age of 20, and two years served in jail for possession of narcotics. Minor offenses for a drug dealer really," Ryo said, tearing his eyes away from the record to regard his partner across the desk.

Dee met his gaze for a moment then shifted his eyes away, focusing on some object just beyond Ryo’s head. Sighing heavily, Ryo stabbed the end of his pen into Dee’s elbow prompting a muttered curse and hunched shoulders as the man crossed his arms to ward off any future assaults.

            “Is something the matter, Dee? You’ve hardly listened to a word I’ve said all morning, and we need to solve this case before the human population uses up all of Earth’s resources and becomes extinct.”

            “Sorry. It’s just, well, Bikky mentioned he talked to you earlier this morning, and he said something about blurting out the fact that you…” The rest of his words trailed off as Dee glanced up at Ryo’s face, noting the apprehensive body language and guarded expression. Why did he suddenly feel like he was talking to a brick wall?

            “Let’s not talk about this right now, Dee. It’s personal, and has noting to do with business at hand.” With a resigned sigh, Dee complied, asking if they had any information about Harrison’s haunts or any such places he happened to frequent. “One night club and a few restaurants. It seems the guy wasn’t too fond of people, and avoided them when he could, outside of business of course.”

            Dee scanned the list of businesses, and raised a brow as he recognized a few of the places. “Some of these are pretty shady places, Ryo, especially this nightclub Beyond Twilight.”

            Ryo cast a curious glance towards Dee who quickly shoved the sheet of paper over his face to avoid the question lingering in his partner’s gaze. Smirking lightly, Ryo looked over the report from the lab technicians. The fingerprints on the woman, Anna Smith, were indeed Ronald Harrison’s as well as some traces of his blood on the corpse. The detective’s scenario had indeed proved correct with the exception of the woman managing to injure the drug dealer in the assault. Just how greatly they didn’t know, but Anna Smith hadn’t gone down without a struggle.

            The weapon used had been an eight-inch carving knife, which explained the mass amounts of blood littered about the bedroom walls of the apartment like the crimson liquid was merely a different sort of paint, one that congealed and dried more quickly then the regular kind.

            “Are we going in with or without back-up at this nightclub?” Dee asked when he detected Ryo had become completely absorbed into the technician’s report. “For the nightclub, yes, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary when we investigate the restaurants. Just a quick interview with the owner and a few of the employees and then we can be on our way. Do you feel up to visiting a few of the establishments later this evening?”

\------------------------------------------------

            The first restaurant, one specializing in French cuisine, hadn’t provided any clues on the whereabouts of the suspect, but one of the employees had mentioned Ronald Harrison had come in and ordered take-out during the weekend, looking rather anxious and skittish the whole time he had waited for the food to be cooked and packaged. They’d taken the employee’s name, and told her to call if he happened to come in at any time in the near future.

            They had a bit more luck at the next place of business where the owner was sure the man had stopped in on Monday evening, which meant the suspect was still in the remote area, chancing being spotted to stop at his favorite restaurants.

            Dee and Ryo both agreed to run a through check through the nightclub the next evening when they would have backup at their beck and call if anything happened to go wrong.

\----------------------------------------

            Tension was laden in the air when the trio had sat down and began to consume dinner. Dee and Bikky were trading dirty looks across the table, and occasionally one of the two would utter a curse as if they’d been kicked from underneath the table. Once the food in front of him had been consumed, Bikky slipped out of the chair, muttering something about meeting Cal at a place nearby.

            “You think we’ll have any luck at the club tomorrow night?” Dee inquired as Ryo piled the dishes in the sink, and began running hot water to start the process of washing them. Ryo shrugged one shoulder lazily, squeezing the bottle of dish liquid as he spoke. “It appears he’s managed to evade us so far, but one never knows when he’ll slip up. All criminals usually do.”

            “Hmm.” Ryo started to turn round to see what had captured Dee’s interest when a chin came to rest in the crook of his neck and arms gently pushed him back to his previous position. “Dee…” he muttered underneath his breath, trying hard to concentrate on the task in front of him as a warm mouth ghosted down the side of his neck and nipped at skin occasionally.

            Dee glided his hands down Ryo’s arms until they rested on his own pair of hands, transporting the lifeless digits to the soapy washcloth that sat a foot away on the side of the sink. Ryo could only stare in mute fascination as Dee restarted the task he’d abandoned using a combination of Ryo’s hands and his own. Once he’d run water over the plates and silverware, he sat the dishes in the other side of the sink to dry off, turning his attention to the body in his arms.

            “Manipulator, “ Ryo accused, voice coming out a bit breathier than normal when Dee spun him round, teeth nipping at a corner of his mouth lightly, and Ryo felt his knees go weak. Brushing lips against Ryo’s, Dee whispered into his mouth, voice soft and just as breathy as his own, “You don’t seem to mind. In fact, you’re rather receptive to the tactic.”

            Ryo growled lightly, silencing Dee with a fevered kiss then withdrew for oxygen when the meeting of mouths had gone beyond normal lung capacity. “Less talking, more doing,” he panted, feeling his body response to the ministrations Dee was slowly dispensing upon him.

            Dee eagerly submitted to the request, moving both of their bodies towards the surface on the kitchen table, where he pressed the small of Ryo’s back against the steeled edge. He ran his hands over Dee’s back, pulling the shirt out of jeans so he could press his fingertips against the exposed line of Ryo’s spine.

            His thought processes had gone on strike, refusing Ryo reason when he tried to drudge up the common sense that defiling the kitchen table would not be a wise move. When fingernails were hauled down his back, Ryo swiftly abandoned his mind, and surrendered to the feel of Dee’s body moving against his own.

            Ryo gasped when teeth sank into his neck, involuntarily arching his body as Dee’s mouth went quickly to work, sucking the wounded skin with fierce determination. Satisfied with the mark, Dee realized that if they went beyond this point, there would be no stopping beyond the inevitable climax.

“If-“ Dee panted, resting a forehead against Ryo’s bared neck as he spoke in halting breaths, his jeans had become unbearably tight, and he distanced himself from the willing body sprawled in his arms. “We don’t stop now…”

            Ryo opened half-lidded eyes, trying to bring his thoughts into some kind of order to concentrate on the prattle Dee was speaking. When the words sank home, his body tensed, and he stood with the help of Dee’s assistance. “However disappointing those words are, you’re right. I don’t think I could live with the embarrassment of Bikky catching us in this position or worse.”

            Dee cursed underneath his breath, swearing vengeance on Bikky for daring to draw breath or even existing. Ryo had made it clear that he was more than ready or else he wouldn’t have allowed himself to be caught so easily or coaxed with so little effort. “Are you sure you wouldn’t miss the little bastard if he just happened to disappear for a few nights?”

            Ryo laughed, straightening his ruffled clothing as Dee took a few steps back to allow him room to maneuver himself. “You like him, you just don’t want to admit it.”

            “Now you’re talking drivel, Ryo.”

            Upon meeting his partner’s level gaze, Dee recalled the morning’s events and took a seat on the kitchen table, which so happened to be quite warm. “Well, mostly nonsense. If you must know, Bikky and I struck a bargain. We would try not to drive you to the nuthouse by at least acting civil to one another. I thought we were doing rather well this morning.”

            Ryo glanced at the now dry dishes in amusement before taking part in the conversation. “Too well, I thought we had all entered some alternative universe or something. Do me a favor and forsake the deal. However much I pretend to dislike your fighting, it’s a piece of normality and without it, nothing seems right.”

            “Ho, you actually enjoy our trivial banter?” A set of shoulders shrugged in casual dismissal as Ryo made his way into the living room to take a seat on a piece of furniture that hadn’t come close to being defiled. No, wait, the couch almost had but that incident had been swiftly avoided courtesy of Dee’s wild yet somewhat controlled hormones.

            Dee entered the room a moment later, carrying a small carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and took a seat next to Ryo, glimpsing at the television screen in mild interest as Ryo flipped through the channels.

“Hey, you want some?” he questioned, popping a mouthful of the cold concoction into his mouth. Ryo shook his head quickly, trying to concentrate on the news program that played on the screen. Idly, Dee took a few more spoonfuls of the ice cream before putting it aside, and rested his head on Ryo’s thigh.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable,” Dee explained, taking hold of a cushion from the other corner of the couch. When Ryo said nothing in response, Dee supposed he had better make use of the time they still had alone. “Thank you.”

_For accepting me, for giving me a chance to prove my feelings true, preventing me from making mistakes. For loving me…_

Ryo looked down at Dee curiously, wondering just what the man was thanking him for. “For what?”

Dee only smiled secretively, putting an arm around Ryo’s waist as he shifted into another position. Ryo shook his head and brought his gaze back up to the television screen that flickered erratically in the heavy darkness of the living room.

**To Be Continued…**

 


	7. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deed is done.

  
[Written between November 22nd through the 25th of 2002]

[Last edited 8/2/15]  
  
Disclaimer: Sanami Matoh holds all the rights.  
\------------------------------------  
**_"Three Little Words"_**  
_Chapter Seven: A Little Piece of Heaven_  
  
            "He's not going to show up," Dee muttered underneath his breath for the tenth time as his eyes scanned the crowd of bodies on the dance floor, annoyed when their suspect obviously wasn't among them.  
            Ryo sat beside him on the bar, elbows resting on the counter as he too looked about the nightclub with some weariness in his expression. Sighing lightly, he dipped a finger into the glass of water in his grasp, swirling the clear contents about then watching the tiny funnel dissipate from within. "Well, we shouldn't give up hope yet. He did show up at one of his frequent hangouts a few days before this so he's bound to come here eventually."  
            "Or so we hope. We could end up spending who knows how many evenings in this place," Dee replied, absently rubbing his temple as a headache began to make itself known. He reached for his drink, downing it in one great gulp, and then turned from the bar to observe the masses on the dance floor and in the dark corners of the room.  
            Beyond Twilight doubled as both a nightclub and a dance club though it bordered on more of the former. Most of the occupants on the dance floor were in their late twenties or mid-thirties, obviously looking for a distraction from their lives or to have a general good time.

    Set just outside the dance floor were small tables that were currently crowded with bodies hence the reason why he and Ryo were sitting at the bar instead. The general atmosphere of the club was a bit on the exotic side as prints of vaguely drawn body parts and abstract art decorated the plush walls surrounding them.  
            The only good thing to come of this assignment was seeing Ryo in something other than slacks and a dress shirt. Currently, he was wearing a pair of low-cut jeans that dipped beyond the hips and offered a tantalizing glimpse of the smooth flesh of his stomach, not to mention part of Ryo's naval. The top half of his lanky form was covered in a crimson silk shirt. Upon first viewing the outfit, Dee literally had to restrain himself. If Ryo had things like that in his closet, their relationship certainly would stay interesting.  
            Dee, for his part, wore only a pair of black jeans and a leather vest of cerulean hue, which was nowhere near as interesting as Ryo's outfit. Feeling his eyes start to swing towards his partner once more, Dee jerked his head back to the dance floor, casting his fury upon the masses gathered before him. If only the Harrison bastard would show up so he could drag Ryo back to the apartment and take advantage of his recent compliance. As he was just about to turn and call it quits, Ryo jerked on his shoulder, violently turning Dee's body.  
            Before Dee could inquiry about his actions, he whispered two words underneath his breath, "He's here."  
\-------------------------------  
            "Where the fuck did they go?" Dee cursed out as he ran through the alleyway behind the club, feet pounding against the slick pavement in a frantic pattern. When Ryo had first spotted the suspect, they'd quietly made their way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor trying not to draw any attention upon themselves.  
            Their man had finally put in an appearance, and it wasn't hard to confirm their suspicions it was indeed Ronald Harrison. He stood at exactly six feet and one inch with a somewhat lean body and long black hair that trailed in a ponytail down his back, and dark gray eyes set in a tan face. His face was anything but calm as he took notice of the two men slowly making their way towards him and he had taken a few steps back, heading towards the backdoor of the nightclub ever so slowly. A few moments later, he'd slipped out into the alleyway with Ryo in hot pursuit.  
            Dee hadn't been far behind, and was currently trying to locate the suspect and his missing partner, damned if he was going to take the loss of both so easily. A high-pitched scream of pain caught his  notice, and he continued on, following the sound until he'd come to a residential street.  
The source of the commotion found, Dee took in the sight of Ryo kneeling against Harrison, knee buried in the man's back, and holding an ashen hand with one of fingers bend at an odd angle. A revolver lay about a foot away, and seeing as Ryo hadn't been armed in the first place, it could only be Harrison's.  
            "You broke his finger?" Dee asked in disbelief as he kneeled beside the pair, glancing at the suspect's pained face and sparing no empathetic feelings for him. "Hardly. I'm trying to keep him from injuring himself farther. He tried to climb up a fire escape, and this happened when I attempted to pull him down."  
            Seeing Dee acknowledge the information with a curt nod, Ryo was relieved to see the beginning of flashing lights, obviously back up arriving to take the suspect off their hands.  
            The man beneath Ryo bucked, muttering curses underneath his breath as he struggled to get Ryo off him. Harrison drew his leg up and kicked at the man's knee, drawing a pained groan from his captor but little else. Gritting his teeth, Ronald rolled, suppressing a scream when another of his fingers cracked upon itself as he tore his hand away from the cop's, and managed to get to his feet, breathing heavily. The flashing lights were getting closer, and Harrison set off on a frantic run, completely forgetting his weapon that laid not two feet away.  
            The night sky let out a low rumble before drops of rain began to cascade upon the residential street, slowly encasing the pavement below in sleek wetness. Biting back yet another curse, Dee drew his weapon and closed one eye, forcing his breathing down to an even level as he began to concentrate. Ryo had told him to pursue the suspect, and he would eventually catch up after informing back up of what had taken place. Dee wished his partner was in his place instead of him, he was the sharpshooter after all. Praying his aim was true, he fired, receiving a satisfying howl of pain as the body ahead of him collapsed.  
            Coming nearer to Harrison, Dee allowed himself a smug smile as the knee he'd set his sights on were bleeding heavily, allowing the suspect no more use of it. He wouldn't be running anytime soon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
 _Two days later. Friday evening…_  
  
            "Are you sure he's not going to take advantage of my absence and molest you?" Bikky asked with a suspicious glare thoroughly grounded in Dee's general direction. When Dee had offered him two tickets to a movie theater nearby, his sixth sense had screamed foul play. His heels were dug into the small hallway leading to the front door, and he gazed at Ryo steadily as he waited for an answer.  
            Said man heaved a sigh as he stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame before he knelt in front of Bikky. "He'll do nothing of the kind, I promise. Now, hasn't Cal waited long enough?"  
            Bikky glanced at the watch on his wrist, double taking when he saw the time then casting one last glower Dee's way, he exited the apartment.  
\------------------------------------------

            The bed mattress compressed with the sudden weight of another body, and ever so slowly, Ryo turned his head to watch Dee from the corner of his eye. He sat just a few feet away on the other side of the bed, invisible from the knees down as his legs were dangled over the edge. Ryo himself was seated on the far right of the mattress, back pressed against the board of the bed as if the world was on the verge of collapsing and this was the last refuge, the last support that was in existence.

            A head shifted, and dark emerald eyes met his gaze from across the small space between them, a question buried in those depths. The devil-may-care attitude and ever-present sarcastic nature was no long evident in his body language. He looked very solemn, which was quite unlike Dee.  
            Ryo choked on the words before they stumbled out, cleared his suddenly sore throat, and hazarded a try once more. They came out clear this time despite the fact he was trembling inside with anticipation and more than a little anxiety. Unlike his partner, he had absolutely no experience in this area, and couldn’t fathom what to expect.

            Dee had been gentle in his ministrations before, mostly because Ryo had become a little skittish the past few days. “Yes, I’m sure.” Then a long moment of pregnant silence before he spoke again, “I trust you.”  
            The ends of Dee’s mouth slowly quirked upwards, and twisted in a sly smile. Before Ryo could scarcely draw in a breath, he was suddenly on his back, both of his partner’s hands just resting on the sides of his skull. Ryo looked up into Dee’s gaze, and met a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness surrounding them, much like a cat’s.

            He looked as if he had just successfully cornered a mouse, and was about to consume his quarry with all the gusto he’d expended catching it. Why did Ryo suddenly feel like the metaphorical mouse?  
            Dee lowered his head, brushing his nose against Ryo’s briefly as his mouth lightly kissed the corner of Ryo’s. Ryo shivered at that small tentative touch, very glad he was lying down at the moment. For if he hadn’t, he was quite sure his legs would have crumpled beneath him. As if to counteract that gentle caress, Dee almost violently pressed his mouth against Ryo’s, demanding entry with near bruising pressure. Ryo complied before he could form thoughts about the task, his libido crushing his consciousness with brutal determination.  
            So lost in the sensation of the meeting of the two mouths, tongues teasing each other, delving deeper still into the wet cavity above him, Ryo nearly started when a warm hand pressed against the base of his spine.  
            Dee’s mouth slipped over Ryo’s chin and slid down his throat leaving a moist trail and playful little nips as it traveled, pausing only at his top of his buttoned shirt. Using his spare hand, Dee freed Ryo’s chest from the confines of his shirt and immediately took advantage of the bared skin, planting his talented mouth on a half-erect nipple.  
            Ryo struggled to breathe normally as he gasped, unable to hold back a cry as Dee continued that tortuous deed, pausing only to torment the other nub with the same treatment. By the time, Dee had moved to his stomach, Ryo’s hands compressed of their accord, and clutched the sheets covering the bed with a death grip, fingers nearly white.  
            Once Dee had discarded the jeans that denied him sight of the proof his ministrations were actually taking effect, he stopped for a moment to take in the sight of this willing body beneath him. Ryo’s head was thrown back, and his breathing was bordering on the uneven side though it was slowly returning to normal.

His face was flushed, skin nearly translucent with the amount of blood compressed beneath the surface. Dee obliged himself to a self-contented smile then tucked a thumb into the rim of Ryo’s boxer shorts, retrieving his other hand from the man’s back.  
            _My heart’s going to hammer itself into pieces_ , Ryo thought as slightly frigid hands moved away from his heated body to toss the piece of clothing whenever it happened to land. He’d only had just begun to piece together another thought when a tongue licked against the tip of Ryo’s manhood, and suddenly everything went blank, wiped clean within a second’s time.  
            The world centered on that warm gifted mouth in the middle of his legs, hands caressing the sides of his thighs lightly, and the building pressure that gathered within him. Ryo was murmuring underneath his breath, whether the words were in English or Japanese he couldn’t tell, couldn’t bring himself to care actually. He saw shredded streams of white ribbons when that pressure released swiftly, violently, tearing a strangled cry from his throat.  
            Licking his lips, Dee propped himself up on his elbows as he observed the heaving chest of Ryo’s, a slight sheen of sweat glistening on the skin, the pupils within Ryo’s eyes had rapidly expended, creating an oddly alien gaze that met his from across the valley of the man’s flesh. Unable to withstand the urge anymore, Dee straddled the body beneath him across the hips, kissing Ryo roughly, very aware that proof of the Ryo’s climax still lingered on his lips.  
            Ryo, however, was too dazed to care as he fought to crawl down from the pedestal of pleasure, and leisurely contentment. He wanted to return these feelings but hands on his wrists prohibited him from shifting one inch of his body. A light kiss was laid on the corner of his mouth, and as Dee chuckled on top of him, it briefly occurred to Ryo that Dee had abandoned his clothes long ago. “We’ve got all night to experiment, Ryo.”  
            However strongly Ryo was reacting to his attentions, this was the real ordeal. Pulling the wet fingers of his hand from his mouth, Dee latched an arm underneath Ryo’s left leg, and positioned him closer, lightly skimming his back as he near his partner’s buttocks. Taking a quick glance at Ryo, Dee braved on, running a thumb over the sensitive opening and prodded it lightly.  
            A sharp gasp escaped his throat as a finger entered him, and Ryo squirmed, battling the urge to not push back upon the invader, and clamber away in haste. Fingernails scraped down the line of his spine, and the dilemma was promptly solved as his body arched, welcoming the feeling as yet another finger joined the one within him already.  
            His patience was rewarded when the body against him shuddered as his fingers glazed that sweet spot all men seemed to possess. Speculating it was now or never, Dee made sure he was coated generously, and after positioning his painfully erect member, he pushed the tip in hesitantly, afraid of tearing Ryo but after a pregnant moment continued, driving farther and farther until he was buried up to the hilt.  
            Ryo took several moments to allow his body time to remaster the art of breathing. Inhale, exhale, repeat, repeat, and repeat. It had hurt, a deep burning sensation when he’d first pushed in, but that soon faded and strangely enough, it was comforting to be joined against Dee’s body.  
Then Dee began thrusting, and each and every time he withdraw, Ryo begun to feel a void, a wide deep chasm that was filled to the rim with ice. Upon every union, some of the ice would melt and fall to the ground, and upon climax, would no doubt create a hot streaming puddle of liquid underneath them.  
            Ryo was mewling, gasping, making every little sound his lungs could muster under the onslaught of Dee’s momentum. Words came to his lips, half-formed and then died after one uttered syllable. If you had inquired what his name was, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you, much less form a coherent response.              
Some of the noises the man was creating, or trying to, were muffled as Dee’s mouth pressed against his with a bruising intensity that Ryo gladly returned. Finally, his body deigned him entry into the gates of paradise and he felt his release splutter across both his belly.  
            Dee soon followed suit, panting wildly as he struggled to get his breathing under some sort of control. He nearly collapsed right then and there in exhaustion, but out of consideration for the body in front of him, he managed to roll to the left side of Ryo, flinging an arm over his forehead as his eyes came to rest on the ceiling above him.  
            “Can you give a repeat performance?” Came the nearly inaudible whisper, and Dee could only laugh half-heartedly, turning his head to regard Ryo questionably. Half-lidded eyes met his gaze, and Ryo nodded at his unvoiced inquiry. Yes, he had enjoyed it.  
            “Ryo, can you get up?” Dee asked only to find his limbs wouldn’t cooperate in facilitating him with the task of sitting up. When Ryo beside him made no response, he slid off the bed, padding across the bedroom floor, breaking off only to find a towel to cover himself up with.  
            When Dee had momentarily exited the room, and stopped becoming a distraction, Ryo put some thought in the matter of his feelings for his partner. As more and more instances, signs, and such made themselves known in his slow recollection of memory, Ryo laughed to himself for a moment then smiled, whispering “of course, why didn’t I realize it before?”  
            As Dee wandered back into the bedroom carrying a wet towel, Ryo sat up, somewhat sore body making its damages known. He was merely dead weight when his boyfriend, well, lover ran the warm cloth over his thighs, wiping away all the fluids. “You bastard,” Ryo cursed playfully, jerking the moist cloth away from Dee’s grasp and hauling him onto the bed.  
            “I know how you managed to win me over now,” he elaborated, echoing Dee’s earlier actions as Ryo ran the wet towel over Dee’s body.  
“Oh, and how did I do that?” Dee inquired, playing along with Ryo’s game as he discarded the soiled towel and then lay down on Dee’s right shoulder, pulling the sheet and covers over them.  
    "Each and every time you stole a kiss from me, you took a piece of my heart with it. Until in time you'd managed to accumulate enough slithers to make up the entirety of my heart."  
            "…And that means?"  
            A soft sigh of exasperation slipped from Ryo's lips as he lightly pinched a portion of Dee's flesh in retaliation. "It means I love you, idiot."  
            "Ryo…" Dee pulled the man nearer, burying his face in the crook of Ryo's shoulder. Dee noticed Ryo's breathing began to deepen and even out. He lightly poked the Ryo’s shoulder.  
            Ryo blinked slowly, taking in the tan expanse of flesh embedded against him. Dee, however, seemed to have forgotten what he was about to say, and merely pressed his mouth to his partner’s, apparently determined to say in his message in actions instead of words. Ryo couldn’t bring himself to be terribly bothered by that.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word is out.

[Written between December 10th through the 12th of 2002]

[Last edited 8/22/15]  
  
Disclaimer: Sanami Matoh holds all the rights.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
**_“Three Little Words”_**

Chapter Eight: Passion

Warmth. A very sizeable and immensely comfortable pillow had been situated underneath him, and Ryo snuggled deeper against it, light smile playing on his lips. The rise and fall of Dee’s chest had become somewhat of a makeshift clock, possessing the same rhythm and momentum as said object. By his mental calculation, twenty minutes had gone by since he had gained consciousness and found his partner, in the truest sense of the word as well as the professional expression, laying in the same bed as him. Dee had taken to the habit of letting Ryo use him as a pillow, one of his arms was positioned against the crevice in Dee’s left shoulder, while part of his chest and head rested upon the man’s chest.

            The previous evening’s events came back after little thinking, and Ryo felt the blood in his body rush to his face within the space of a minute, as he dwelled on the memory of flesh slamming against flesh, with the ardor of ever-deepening feelings and gratification saturating the atmosphere around the two men as their bodies continued to move in synchronized rhythm, and then Ryo had admitted his feelings for Dee before falling into the abyss that was sleep. Something in the back of his mind told him he forgetting an important fact though he himself had no idea what it was.

Light groaning brought his attention to the body Ryo was resting upon, and he readjusted so he could witness see Dee’s awakening. Eyelids fluttered open and closed before deciding to remain ajar and let dark green eyes that brought every feline species to mind view the light of day. The corners of Dee’s mouth quirked upwards into a large and very contented smirk as he took in the sight of Ryo leaning against him.

“You are aware this is a sight I could never grow weary of, right?” Dee notified with an air of smugness as he shifted his arm a few inches above him to shake off the sleep that still possessed the limb. Ryo felt more blood merge underneath his already flushed face, and he pulled away from Dee, extracting limbs from heated flesh and tried to opt for the comforter that had wormed its way around his Dee’s body. The feel of the afternoon frigidness brought goose bumps to his flesh, and Ryo jerked the heavy blanket away, smirking as Dee’s hands groped for the bedding that had escaped his lecherous grasp.

Dee glowered at Ryo’s backside as he pulled the blanket around his body and situated himself not a few inches away. A particularly good idea sank into Dee’s mind, and he crawled over to the Ryo, depositing a gentle kiss on the back of Ryo’s neck then delighting in the small contented sound that crawled out of the man’s mouth. Confident his plan would now succeed, Dee slowly worked the body lying beneath him onto his back where he captured Ryo’s mouth with his own, implementing the fine skill of kissing he’d learned from past experiences, though none of them compared to the present.

Ryo stifled a groan when Dee pulled back, and he shoved aside the comforter in haste as his hands took hold of Dee’s neck, and pulled him close, their noses touching tenderly. Dee smiled at him, running a finger down the length of Ryo’s face until he reached the chin.

Dee grinned broadly when he spied the various light bruises that decorated the expanse of Ryo’s neck with a few bluish purple speckles on the line of his collarbone as well. “I didn’t realize you bruised so easily, koibito (1),” Dee muttered huskily lifting his head to meet Ryo’s gaze, dark eyes went wide with surprise and when Ryo spoke, his voice rang in an odd tone Dee recognized as one of curiosity.

“I thought you didn’t speak Japanese. If I recall correctly, you claimed it was gibberish,” he said, small smirk moving the corners of his mouth as he thought of the events that had lead to that particular conversation. Ryo started when his partner shifted his body downward, laying his head just a few inches under Ryo’s chin, onto the line of the man’s collarbone. “I don’t, but I’ve had a few Asian lovers and they thought it beneficial to teach me a few words of their language, particularly of the sentimental kind. Does the pet name bother you?”

Ryo shook his head, some strands of Dee’s short hair trickling his chin as he undertook the action. “Not at all. It just startled me, you using a word of a language you claimed no prior knowledge of.”

Dee smiled mischievously and he crawled up the length of Ryo’s body, inclining onto his arms as he pressed a soft kiss onto Ryo’s mouth then withdrew, noting with a hint of amusement that desire loitered deep in the dark heavy gaze that met his own. “Care to test my knowledge?”

Amid the sound of rustling covers, low breathy moans, half-hearted chuckles, and stunned gasps, if one listened closely, they would be able to discern the soundless echo of two souls beat in perfect resonance. 

\-------------------------------------------

Some hours later...

            Cal sat in the midst of throw pillows on the couch in front of flashing lights of the television, legs tucked underneath her and eyes shifting from the program playing on the screen to the two men sitting in the far corner of the couch regularly. If one was completely engrossed in the program, they would have neglected to see the occasional movement of Dee’s hand resting against the top of the couch, fingers brushing softly against the back of Ryo’s neck. Amazingly enough, Ryo sat calmly, an unperturbed expression on his features as he watched the program, not at all irritated at his partner’s touch. In fact, he looked a little receptive to it.

            Usually, when Dee made overtures, Ryo grew angry or became moderately confused about his own feelings, but the usual sexual tension between the pair had completely vanished, and Cal took a moment to draw the inevitable conclusion, stifling a fit of giggles as she brought her hand to her mouth to cover the broad grin that had developed there.

Bikky glanced up at her questionably, but she immediately shook her head, knowing quite well her friend’s feelings about Dee, and his advances towards the man who had taken Bikky underneath his wing. Cal entertained thoughts on how Dee had managed to get Ryo to comply, and she cooed softly to herself, the yaoi implications spinning about in her mind’s eye one after another.

            When Ryo had slipped into the kitchen to set about the task of making some tea, Cal followed closely behind, grin playing about her lips as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Ryo continued to move, pulling a mug from the wooden cabinets above the stove, and drawing some water from the tap. Cal drummed her fingers against the tabletop, impatient to confirm her suspicions, and spoke quietly, suppressing the gleeful tone in her voice, “So, how was it?”  

            Ryo turned from the active microwave, quirking an eyebrow while crossing his arms as he gazed at her, oblivious to her slight allusion. “What are you talking about?”

            Cal heaved a sigh, slightly exasperated Ryo had no clue as to what she was alluding to. Perhaps she had drawn the wrong conclusion after all? But it still didn’t erase the odd resignation of Dee’s innuendos or Ryo’s nonchalant behavior concerning the aforementioned topic. “You may be able to fool Bikky as he’s either unconsciously ignoring or completely oblivious, but I’m well aware of the casual touching that’s been going on with you and Dee this evening. Have you two done it or what?”

            Had Ryo taken a sip of his now finished tea, he would have without a doubt choked upon the substance considering the crimson flush that had overcome the whole of his face. As it was, he looked very embarrassed and uneasy, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet while skillfully evading Cal’s direct gaze. Ryo said nothing, and there was no need to as his silence said everything and more. In response, Cal smiled brightly, practically radiating waves of pride and happiness. “That’s great, Ryo! What’d it take for you to realize Dee was serious in his advances?”

            It was some time before Ryo answered, retrieving his mug of steaming tea from the countertop and taking a few sips before beginning to answer Cal’s question. “It was more like me realizing how deeply I cared for Dee, and acting upon it. Of course Dee felt the same way despite the candid matter in which he expressed them.”

Cal laughed uproariously before gaining some sort of control over her body and replied shortly, “That’s just a polite way of saying he assaulted you each and every chance he got.”

Ryo only smiled to himself, contemplating various thoughts before muttering underneath his breath, “Perhaps.”

Dee sauntered into the kitchen, casting curious looks upon the pair as he stood in the room then stared at Ryo’s slightly flushed face before turning to Cal in obvious suspicion. “She knows, doesn’t she?”

 The teenager grinned, nodding enthusiastically before tucking a leg underneath her as Dee merely shook his head, displeased but unable to do anything about the situation. He strode nearer to Ryo, slipping behind him and enclosing his arms about Ryo’s waist then rested his chin on Ryo’s shoulder. Surprisingly, his partner offered no objections and even leaned back into the embrace a bit, hand clutched tightly around the mug of tea in his possession.

Cal desperately wished she had a camera with her as the pair looked very comfortable with each other, and she thought it sweet how quickly Ryo had accepted his feelings for the other man and allowed him to overtake the mostly dominant role in the relationship. When Dee met her slightly glassy eyes from across the room, he cursed, squeezing Ryo lightly to reassure him it wasn’t him Dee was distressed at and released Ryo to stalk across the floor and stab a finger in the Cal’s direction. “You’re a yaoi fan, aren’t you?”

At Cal’s broad and slightly hentai grin, Dee sighed, throwing up his arms in exasperation before pausing a moment to consider Cal suspiciously. “If I find any type of photogenic or surveillance equipment in this or my apartment, even so much as leaving a camera, I am-“

Cal gestured off the rest of Dee’s lecture, yawning as she did so, stretching for a moment before heading for the door, brushing a hand through her long hair and glanced back over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing,” she assured the two men though the devilish grin possessing her lower features said different.

When she had completely exited the room and settled back onto the couch in the living room, Dee crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen cabinet, and heaved another sigh in the space of less then five minutes. “Why do the have the strangest inkling this is going to become a problem?”

\----------------------------------

_Monday morning, the 27 th Precinct _

             Lipstick coated lips puckered, and pressed thin and white before Diana Spacey finally deposited the tube of lipstick back in her pocket. After a brief moment of consideration, she pulled opened the office door, and strode into the room, grinning madly at the pair of handsome detectives.

            Randy McLane, better known as Ryo, was the first one to take note of her presence, quickly standing and giving the F.B.I. agent a quick squeeze before releasing her. Diana snaked an arm over the man’s waist, and gave his cheek a little peck, asking the usual, how was he, any big cases consuming their time and resources, how was the commissioner doing, had he consummated his relationship with Dee yet?

At Ryo’s sudden coloring, Diana smirked, muttering congratulations before retrieving her arm and depositing herself on the corner of his stoic partner’s desk. Diana’s voice came out low and seductive as she leaned over the sitting man known as Dee Laytner, call me Dee, face not two inches from Dee’s own. “Hello, handsome. Any particular reason why you’re ignoring me today? Here I thought I’d be nice and drop in to see my favorite pair of detectives, and I don’t even get a kiss hello. I think I’m hurt.”

Dee’s face was anything but sympathetic as he straightened the papers on the desk in front of him, arms skillfully maneuvering around Diana. With a perfectly serious face, he said, “You’re such a drama queen. I doubt you’re wounded that badly, besides as level-headed as Ryo appears, he finds my flirtatious mannerisms less than amusing.”

Diana frowned before leaning forward to plant a light kiss on Dee’s mouth. She withdrew a moment later, smirking widely as she took in the sight of the Ryo’s brow as it narrowed in agitation. “I forgive you, Dee. By the by, I’m very happy to see the two of you have finally gotten together. I’ll bet Berkeley was just delighted when he heard this bit of news. Poor man’s far too blind in his choice of conquests to know true love when he sees it.”

When the pair of men exchanged a look, one set of eyes imploring while the other was determined, the F.B.I. agent glanced about wildly, then realization settled in, and the cheery demeanor abruptly vanished as Diana’s face turned solemn. “You mean you haven’t told anyone, not even your own commissioner? I’m sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this, but unless you can separate your private life and your work, you will be royally screwed, and not in a particularly good way.”

Ryo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eyes downcast before he looked up into Diana’s direct gaze. He and Dee had discussed this decision at length, and while Dee had been a bit reluctant to agree to his partner’s wishes, he had consented, and promised, as best he could considering how active his libido was, to not accost Ryo in public. Being intimate in the privacy of your own home was one thing, but in view of a crowd was another matter altogether as Ryo had eloquently put it. “We are aware of the implications this could have, but I think we’re able to separate work and private affairs.”

Diana was motionless a moment then nodded approvingly. “I’m very glad to hear that,” she said before standing up, and dusting off her short skirt then turned to kiss Ryo’s cheek gently, chuckling amusingly as Dee practically radiated waves of displeasure. She headed for the closed office door, however, she glanced over her shoulder and for a moment looked as if she was about to speak, but turned away instead, pulling open the office door rapidly and disappearing through the wooden frame.

Dee quirked a brow questionably, but shook his head as his gaze fell about the scattered papers once more, particularly the recent report on his desktop. One more man driven insane by society had killed another poor innocent bystander. The world was as it should be, however mad it appeared at times. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Diana, it’s nice to see you again. However, you never come around without good reason. Don’t tell me you came to visit an old friend?” Berkeley inquired, soft tone a sharp contrast to the deep baritone he usually spoke in. The cold demeanor around the commissioner had all but disappeared, the shield not necessary around such a comfortable presence.

The woman sitting on his lap chuckled, Diana’s arms around Berkeley’s neck briefly tightening as she shifted into a better-suited position. She leaned forward, touching noses with Berkeley and laid a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and taking in the suddenly relaxed posture of the commissioner and the slightly dazed look about his eyes.

            “Of course, I have good reason. I came to butt in on various affairs, the first of which I’ve already visited and found a pleasant surprise,” Diana raised a hand to Berkeley’s face and rested a pale finger just a few inches above his left eyelid. “Speaking of which, I suggest you set your eye elsewhere if you’re interested in a simple conquest. Ryo is quite taken by his own partner and nothing short of death will separate the two. Besides though you can be stubborn as hell, you’re not the sort of man to intrude on one’s happiness once they’ve obtained it.”

            As understanding dawned in Berkeley’s gaze, Diana gave him a quick squeeze about the ribs and leaned back against the steel plated lining of the desk, observing the various emotions as they swept through her friend’s face. Berkeley didn’t appear angry as the calm expression on his face and raised eyebrow signaled interest rather than blind rage. “They managed to hide it from me?”

            Diana fought the urge to drop to her knees before him, and beg and plead to allow the pair of men to remain partners despite the fact their relationship had gone beyond normal socializing. Diana was confident they would be able to think levelheadedly in a situation involving the choice between saving an innocent or their lover. Nine times out of ten, she envisaged both of the men would defend the innocent. “Don’t tell me you’re going to separate them now. After all the time they’ve worked together, and had not one complication despite the fact they’ve been hot and bothered for each other the whole time.”

            Berkeley seemed to consider for a pregnant moment, and then shook his head in a curt movement, small smile playing about his mouth as Diana hugged him in unvoiced gratitude and relief. Her arms lingered around Berkeley’s waist, and she spoke softly, larynx vibrating against the flesh of Berkeley’s throat, “I wish I didn’t have to disappear so soon. The atmosphere surrounding this place is so tranquil, it’s a wonder you get any work done around here.”

            Berkeley lifted his arms and rested them around the woman’s shoulders, placing his chin on her shoulder. Diana went motionless in his arms, and when she pulled back questionably, Berkeley pressed his mouth to hers in a velvety kiss, one that spoke of friendship and much more once circumstances allowed. Berkeley withdrew from her bruised and swollen lips a few inches away, breath fanning against her chin and raising goose bumps on her flesh as he spoke. “If you didn’t leave, I wouldn’t have the chance to think about you while you were away.”

            Diana Spacey had no words at her disposal since usually she initiated situations like this instead of the other way around. Quite simply, she was flabbergasted. Blinking stupidly, Diana allowed herself to be guided onto her feet, skirt adjusted back to its former presentable appearance, and herded towards the door before the ice that had seized her abruptly melted and she dug her heels into the carpet of the floor stubbornly. “Now just a minute, Berkeley Andrew Rose! What the-“

            The form of contained violence behind her exploded into motion and before she could draw in a breath, Berkeley’s mouth was pressed hard against her own while one hand held her wrists above her head as the small of her back bumped into the door handle. When Diana was graced with the opportunity with air, she let out a sharp gasp, and huffed jaggedly while trying to calm her suddenly frantic heartbeat.

            Berkeley for his part only smiled smugly, releasing her wrists with gentleness not witnessed by many, and certainly not thought possible. Once Diana had her breathing calmed, she gazed at Berkeley questionably, the affection seen openly upon his face both pleasing and unnerving her.

            When the silence between the two stretched onwards, Diana collected herself and walked towards the office door before turning around and exiting with this collection of words. “Unfortunately, before I can depart once more, I have to conduct a meeting with you and your precinct about an upcoming case. It involves a string of murdered children and a very sadistic and demented torturer/murderer.”

 

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Anti Nostalgic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back.

  
[Written off and on from January 9th to February 13th of 2003]                                        

[Last edited on 8/22/15]

 Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE in any way. Sanami Matoh holds all rights to the below characters.

\------------------------------------------------------  
**_"Three Little Words"_**  
_Chapter Nine: Anti Nostalgic_  
  
            It never failed to astound him how his life had come to this crux, what various circumstances had led him here. The decisions of others, and his own choices that had shaped the current life he was living. Ryo had a reliable job, a steady influx of money, and even though the occupation of a police detective consumed a bit of his social life and free time, it was something that wasn't too difficult and came easily to Ryo. He had a family, filled with an odd assortment of people, but a family nonetheless.  
            First, there was Bikky, who he'd taken in when the boy had nowhere else to go. Though the arrangement had been temporary at first, it had become permanent, fixed in stone. Ryo couldn't imagine life without the young teenager anymore than he could Dee.   

His partner was another story, one of insistent prodding, and disturbing unveilings, that had inevitably led to having the man as a boyfriend and then a lover. Ryo had known it would come to this conclusion since he'd first laid eyes on Dee, and later in the way the man's advances had affected him, disturbed him, but he'd never been disgusted with the displays of affections. In fact, he had been rather receptive to them..  
            Cal, occasional member of the family, was also important as she was a close friend to both Bikky and himself, providing excellent advice on life despite being so inexperienced in the ways of the world.  
            The nudging of an elbow tapping lightly against his ribs drew him from his reflection and onto the man standing just two inches from him, whose gaze was currently glancing over his shoulder, and onto the report Ryo held in his hands, one eyebrow ached in amusement.  
            "Fantasizing about me?" Dee inquired playfully, a smile that could be dubbed anything but innocent plastered on his face then Dee's posture dropped a little and he rested his chin on Ryo's shoulder for a moment, nuzzling the exposed expense of his neck as he did so. "Or does the case Diana briefed the Precinct about troubling you?"  
            Ryo fixed his gaze on a non-existence patch of air to the right of him, drawing his attention from the warm body pressing against the length of his back and the tobacco tinted cinnamon scent that identified the owner. Despite Ryo's efforts, his mind deceived him, filtering the vivid image of a shifting length of tanned flesh descending upon him and-  
            "Such _dirty_ thoughts," Dee teased as he retreated to his desk, smiling smugly as he met the eyes of his flushing, but irritated partner who was fast becoming disconcerted. Well aware Ryo was treading on dangerous territory, and as he was still a bit embarrassed about the whole matter, Ryo bit back his next thought.  
            "You're a bad influence," Ryo commented shortly, one hand gripping the handle of his mug, and taking a quick sip of moderately hot green tea. He shifted in his chair, leaning heavily against the right side, adjusting his body to a slightly more comfortable position as bruised and battered it had become over the last few days.  
            "I'm sorry."  
            Ryo blinked, taking note of the suddenly solemn expression that had taken root on Dee's face, it was quite clear he wasn't referring to his earlier comment, and more so towards Ryo's sore body. He smiled at Dee, placing the report he'd made no progress on in the last hour aside, and standing up from his desk, knocking the chair to the side lightly, Ryo then jerked aside the man's seat, and straddled his hips much to Dee's surprise and/or pleasure.  
            "I never said I regretted anything. Besides, it's easily forgivable," Ryo said, ghosting his mouth down the right side of his partner's face as he spoke, ending the last syllable with a light kiss to Dee's cheek.  
            "Is it now?" Dee questioned, leaning in close and nipping the edge of Ryo's mouth before kissing the man on his lap whose mouth had been open in the process of forming a reply, providing the perfect opportunity to leave him breathless. Besides, Ryo had been unpredictably assertive, and Dee was thrilled beyond words Ryo was comfortable enough to place himself in Dee's hands in the midst of their working environment.  
            Once upon a time, Ryo would have given anything in the world to avoid this exact situation, this sort of confrontation that inevitably led to the true road of his sexuality but like many before him, there was only so much resistance one could put up before running out of reserves, and surrendering to the greater force. If these were the consequences of losing, the war…well, Ryo thought he could well handle them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
_A week later…_  
  
            "We're free to go, right? No more paperwork to fill out and such?" Dee asked hopefulness and a thread of uncertainty running through the tone of his voice. The afternoon had been frenzied, abuzz with activity and progress, with what the detainment of the serial killer whom Diana had briefed them over only a week ago on. Fortunately, they had caught him before he had the chance of targeting another victim and do harm. It was satisfying times like this that Dee was glad he had indeed become part of the police force.

The guff and aged face of Chief Jonathan Smith rose from the paper in his hands, and he narrowed his brow suspiciously as he watched Dee with dark blue eyes. He was currently leaning his hip against the doorframe of the door, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and a contented expression on his face. Underneath it all though, the experienced policeman could have swore the man was on the edge of giddy. With a resolved sigh, he shook his head, and the Dee exited the office within a millisecond. Jonathan stared at the empty space the detective had occupied, rolling his eyes not a moment later.  
            Dee whistled, pausing only to flick his lighter and then continued as he was, traveling in the direction of his and Ryo's office ever so steadily. He exhaled, the smoke curling about his face a moment before dissipating in the air near the ceiling. Upon reaching his destination, he sauntered through the door, wasting no time in pulling Ryo from his seat at the desk and towards the open door. Halfway across the room, Ryo chose to pay attention to the current happenings, and in a fit of indignation, pulled away, rubbing the spot Dee had been gripping unconsciously.  
            Before he could voice his questions about Dee's anomalous behavior, he put a finger to Ryo's fingers, a slightly mischievous smile playing about his lips. "The Chief has graciously allowed us to take the rest of the day off. The necessary paperwork is already finished and turned in. Now, quit putting up such resistance and let me take my boyfriend out to dinner."  
            Ryo opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again only to stop attempting to speak altogether as his shoulders rose and fell in a shrug of resigned defeat. "And who is this boyfriend?" Ryo inquired, smiling as he crossed the small distance across the room to collect his coat, pausing on his way back to straighten his desktop and then stood patiently by the half open door for his partner to get prepared as well.  
            An arm came to rest a few inches above his skull on the wall, while the other limb of Dee's situated itself on Ryo's hip, the long fingers pulling the back of Ryo's shirt out of his pants, briefly fingering the line of his spine. After disposing of his cigarette, Dee leaned forward, halting his movement until his mouth was hovering an inch over Ryo's.  
            "Oh, he's very striking, honey-colored locks and dark gray eyes combined with almost alabaster skin, and quite a fine body to go along with the package. You may think I've just illustrated someone very soft looking and fragile but when he's jeopardized, he is beyond capable of taking care of himself except when it comes to ways of seduction. He's like clay underneath your hands, mewling and moaning, the noises doing nothing but adding fuel to the fire if you know-"  
            Ryo swiftly silenced Dee by closing the artificial distance between them, his face nearly red with embarrassment despite the fact no one had been in close range to hear his rather revealing description. He stifled a groan when Dee broke away, and sought out the man's mouth again, this time taking control of the kiss, gratified at the slight shiver that went through Dee's frame. Dee's wandering hands on Ryo’s back began to trouble him however as one of the fingers slipped beneath the edge of the material and dipped dangerously low, but before he could voice his disapproval about it, the door flew open, and a familiar cry was cast into the air like a catch phrase.  
            "Dee-sempai! What ar-…Oh." The excited figure that had entered the office visibly disheartened, a piece of the happy demeanor dissipating with each passing second as J.J. watched the startled pair of men acknowledge his presence. For his part, Ryo looked every bit embarrassed, flushing evener redder than before, and trying to jerk away from Dee but his partner held on to his struggling body, staring in J.J.'s direction, completely unabashed of the present situation.  
            "Yes. Was there something you needed?"  
            "Ah, it's nothing. I'm sorry to disturb you," J.J. said solemnly then sulked out, eyes downcast, and a frown situated where a smile usually sat. Dee was about to turn back to Ryo when an elbow was driven harshly into his midsection, the action immediately bringing about a familiar ache near his ribs.  
            "What the hell was that for?"  
            Ryo's face was shuttered, his brow narrowed as he came to stand by Dee's desk, occasionally glancing at the now closed office door. His tone was unpleasant as he said, "The charade is over, Dee. If J.J. knows about our relationship then the rest of the precinct will also become aware of it in due time."  
            Dee's expression softened as if he hadn't yet absorbed the situation that had just occurred, and then he glanced at Ryo's worried face and at the now closed door before something hardened in his gaze, and he turned round to his partner. "Does it disturb you that much, the mere thought of people knowing about our relationship?"  
            Ryo remained quiet for some length of time, speaking only when the silence had crossed the border of unnerving. "It's not that, Dee. Until I'm completely unperturbed with our relationship, I don't think I'll be able to deal with public displays of affection very easily."  
            "…I see. I can accept that, I suppose," Dee replied after a moment of thought and then stood, tucking his jacket underneath his arm and placing one hand on the knob of the office door. He glanced back at Ryo soberly though his eyes deceived the serious expression. "I love you anyway."  
            To Dee's satisfaction, the distressed face of his partner went blank, lines of impression wiped translucent, then the corners of the Ryo's mouth curved upwards into a broad smile. Ryo strode quickly across the distance between them, and took Dee's hand in his own, squeezing lightly before bringing the hand to his mouth where he kissed the knuckles. "Thank you."  
\------------------------------------  
            Bikky tossed the basketball to another of his teammates, and made to the sidelines, intent on getting some liquid down his sore throat and perhaps a brief rest for the sore muscles of his body. He and his friends had been playing for some time, not even pausing when the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and twilight had begun to leak across the sky. A familiar blonde head materialized among the horde of the crowded sidewalk lining the basketball court, and Bikky yelled to Cal loudly, smiling when she glanced in his general direction and flashed her own grin in response.  
            Cal approached not a moment later, a bag swung across her shoulder and hanging by her side, she inspected the going-ons of the current game and winked at Bikky playfully, bringing her hands up to grip at the steel mash of the fence. "Getting your butts kicked, huh? Maybe you'd better quit now before you look even more shameful."

Bikky kicked at the bench nearby, annoyed when he glanced over his shoulder, and observed another interception of the basketball by the other team. "Well, I'm not going to deny that we're not doing well today. Were you on your way somewhere?"  
            Cal blinked at the change of subject and then smirked to herself, silently taking note of the fact that Bikky hadn't wanted to linger on his wounded pride any longer. "Actually, I came to hang out with you if you weren't busy. Is there any chance of your game ending in the next fifteen minutes?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
_A half hour later…_  
  
            Cal hid a smirk as she raised her bottle of Coke, silently watching Bikky's rather incredulous eating manners as the sandwich situated in front of him was consumed in less than four bites and swallowed in less than five minutes. Now, Bikky munched on a French fry at random intervals, glancing about the fast food restaurant in casual interest. Cal took a sip of her soda, and then spoke casually though an undercurrent of curiosity ran through the tone. "By the way, how are the two _lovebirds_ doing? Sick to your stomach yet?"  
            Bikky glanced up from his meal, one eyebrow raised in question. "Are you talking about Ryo and Dee? They've been practically hanging off of each other this past week, not even taking into consideration the eyes of innocents such as myself. Like I want to see the tenderhearted looks Ryo sends Dee's way from across the room or the depraved leers Dee sends in response.

“It's enough to make me wish the teachers at our stupid school would schedule a trip so I could be elsewhere." Bikky scoffed, waving a hand in repulsion as if to physically push the subject of the two men away.  
            "When did they tell you?"  
            "They didn't. I just happened to walk in on an- ahem, _delicate moment_. Please remind me not to enter a room where strange sounds are being produced as the scene held within is usually something I'd rather not know about, much less see."  
            Cal felt a smirk develop on her face, and patted Bikky's shoulder apologetically before reaching over and snatching a fry from the nearly desolate tray. Bikky took no notice as his face was flushed, obviously reflecting on the encounter he'd walked in upon a few days ago. "Are you all right with the new aspect in their relationship? I know you're quite fond of Ryo, not to mention protective."  
            Bikky looked deep in thought, and then nodded to himself before speaking as if confirming his thoughts. The flush, which had dissipated, but a moment ago came back in full force as he looked downward, uncomfortable with the turn of their discussion. For her part, Cal remained hushed as she knew Bikky didn't like expressing his emotions. Actions were his substitution for words.  
            "I love Ryo. He's taken care of me when he could have just as easily cast me aside, and I will be forever grateful for that. I don't care if he's gay, bi, or whatever orientation he's claimed. His relationship with Dee makes him happy, I can tell by the way his eyes illuminate when they fall on the dumb-ass. I don't care as long as Dee doesn't break Ryo's heart in the end."  
            "That's a very mature attitude. I'm impressed," Cal commented, one finger idly twirling the straw of her drink slowly before placing the plastic bottle aside and leaning across the table surface with an impish expression situated on her face. "Will you be as level-headed in our future relationship?"  
            Dark blue eyes widened significantly as Bikky met Cal's gaze, and his body moved of its own accord, one arm going about the older teenager's neck and his hand cupped Cal's cheek tenderly. The kiss was innocent, short and very sweet, a sharp contrast to the resilient way Bikky usually held himself. When he retreated to his seat, he was pleased to see Cal looking disoriented, a bit dazed in the way in which she sat back in her own seat.  
            "Perhaps a bit more brash than level-headed, I think," Bikky said, absently fingering the corner of his coat, the heavy material stubbornly remaining in its stiff form. Agitatedly, he watched as Cal took a sip of her drink and then began laughing, the sound of a pleasant, easy-going nature, an almost ringing sound that resembled the clear chime of bells all too closely.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
            Teeth grazed the oversensitive flesh of his neck, nipping gently before shifting down to the line of Ryo's collarbone, the mouth leaving in its wake a clear liquid trail. Ryo shivered, his half-clothed back pressing against the large pillows lining the head of the bed, eyelids fluttering minutely as Dee continued his administrations. His arms tightened around Dee's waist when Dee retraced his path, pausing only to capture Ryo's mouth with his own, and then moved to the left side of his head.  
            The clay analogy Dee had citied while describing Ryo's bedroom manner fit all too faithfully as Ryo, once entering Dee's apartment, had displayed no objections or disagreeability to the soft inquiry of becoming intimate. As they had stumbled towards the bedroom, Dee had managed to undo the buttons of Ryo's shirt and the lone button of the man's jeans before they had established contact within the surface of the bed.

            After a few years of unresolved sexual tension, Dee had fast discovered Ryo was not entirely adverse to the notion of fooling around during late evening or during the early hours of the morning. It had been worthwhile to mentally keep this knowledge fresh in his mind during these last few days.  
            Dee curved his tongue around the shell of Ryo's ear, nearly grinning when the body beneath him arched, pushing against Dee's body. He gratefully hugged Ryo close, well aware of the alarm that briefly seized Ryo before he spoke against Ryo's neck, gently as if to counteract the rough manner in which they had begun this. "I love you."  
            To use these words to express how he felt was new to him, and while he thought they were eloquent, the words didn't adequately cover how much he cared for Ryo. Dee wanted to literally crawl inside of his partner, glide down the various pathways until entering Ryo's ribcage. Upon engaging with the tender flesh of the man's heart, he wanted to whisper the expression, hug the organ close, and never let go, so possessive was he.  
            Gray eyes softened with emotion, and then Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee, briefly kissing Dee before settling comfortably against him, resting his chin on his partner’s shoulder. When Dee did not make to move away in the next moment, Ryo leaned back, meeting Dee's gaze in curiosity. Before he could speak however, Dee gently reached down and noiselessly redid the button of Ryo's jeans. "Wha…?"  
            Dee twisted around, one arm groping for a stray duvet while other curled tightly against the back of Ryo's neck, and then pulled the blanket around them. He settled back against Ryo, drawing him up until Dee's chin was firmly situated on the top of a head nestled in hair that smelled faintly of vanilla.  
            After a moment, Ryo chuckled softly. A smile curved around his lips, and he snuggled closer to Dee, ghosting a kiss down the man's neck before leaning contentedly against his partner.  
            Neither of the men moved even when the sun overcame the darkness of the night.  
  
**To Be Continued…**


End file.
